We're Having A Heat Wave
by kellyanne
Summary: Complete Chapter 6: Swifty- 'You can't be in love with two guys at the same time. Not even if you want to.'
1. Mush

**We're Having A Heat Wave**

By Sweet Anne, Anne, Kelly…whatever you know me by, lol

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Well…actually, I own the college. WOHOO!!!! I own a college. Where's the cash I should be getting? *pout* Though I've tried stealing them on numerous occasions, I do not own any of the Newsies *sigh*

**Chapter one: **Mush

            I never asked for this to happen to me. I didn't just wake up one morning and decide to be gay. I wasn't jumping at the opportunity to come out when I realized I was in love with my best friend. I know everyone always says that college is the time to experiment, but he's…he isn't like me. I know he isn't. He's always with a different girl, so how could be possibly be like me??  

And I know he'll get angry if I confessed that I was gay .A queer. A fag. An ass-puncher. The wheels would start turning in that brain of his and he'd question everything we've ever done together as friends. He'll wonder if, every time I comfort him after a bad breakup or jokingly thump his back with my fist, I was really hitting on him. Getting off by touching him.

            It's not like that when I'm around him. I can control myself. I do. Got no other choice, really. I've been a real good boy. Sometimes I wish he'd look at me and realize that I loved him. I don't think I'll ever tell him, but maybe he'll figure it out on his own.

            God, what the hell am I saying?? He doesn't need this on his mind. He's on a scholarship that requires an A for him to stay in the school. I know he can't pay if he losses that scholarship. He hates to admit it, but he's poor. If he realized that I was in love with him, he'd get distracted and his grades would drop and then he'd get booted from the school and I'd have it on my conscience that I was the reason he was gone.

            God, Mush, what have you gotten yourself into? Why are you gay?

            I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't ask to be different!

            Different is a bit of an understatement, don't you think? You're riding shotgun in a car labeled "Faggots Only." 

            Great…I'm talking to myself. I've completely lost it.

            God, Blink, why can't you be the same as me? Or why can't I be the same as you?

---------

            "Mush, it's hot!! Why are we going up here?" Kid Blink asked as he followed me up the fire escape to the roof. 

            "Blink, it's a heat wave. Of course it's hot," I said slowly, my words labored as I tried to keep myself from looking at him. I said I was able to control myself around him, but that was when he had a shirt on. Which, at the moment, he didn't.

            See, we're in the middle of a sweltering heat wave, so just about everyone is walking around shirtless. All the guys at least. Classes for the day had been cancelled because the air conditioning all over the campus was broken and nobody could bear being inside. I don't know if that can be considered ironic, that the only supplier of cool air has broken down, but it sure as hell is torture.

            And I, being the moron that I am, decided today would be a perfect time to catch a few rays up on the roof. Yeah…three hundred degree heat and I decide to sunbathe. Smart little Mushie.  

            "You still didn't answer why we're here."

            "I didn't tell you that you had to come, Blink," I said softly, sitting down on the slant of the roof and looking at the yard below me. Snitch and Skittery were setting up a sprinkler on the lawn and laughing while Racetrack ran across the grass from the direction of the laundry room, his only clothing being a towel that was wrapped around his waist. 

            Blink sat down next to me, looking down just like I had been doing. Only I was staring at him now instead of the activities below. He smiled and my heart beat a little faster then normal.

            "How come we didn't think of running through a sprinkler?" He asked, turning quickly so I didn't have time to look away. His blue eye shone with a childish fervor that made me laugh.

            "You can join Skitts and Snitch if you want," I said, turning away and looking back at the two brunettes on the lawn. They were wearing only their boxers by now, taking turns running through the water. 

            And the entire time I watched, I silently begged Blink not to go.

            "Nah. I'd rather stay up here with you," He said, placing his hand on my shoulder and patting it. God, he didn't realize how much pain this was causing me.

            "You sure?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I couldn't bear having his hand there, touching my skin, when I knew it was nothing more then a platonic gesture. It wasn't the way I'd like it to be and it literally burned my skin! 

            "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my best friend, eh? Those two clowns aren't nearly as cool as you."

            "Shut up!" I said, my cheeks burning red from embarrassment. I chuckled, though, and Blink didn't seem to notice my sudden "sunburn."

            "Hey, you wanna do me?"

            Yeah, is it even necessary to say that I almost fell off the roof? My eyes widened, my heart stopped and I knew for a fact that the sunburn excuse wasn't going to work anymore, "Uh…Blink…er…what?"

            He smiled, but I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable, "You wanna do my back?" He waved a brown bottle of sun block in my face to emphasize his statement.

            I sighed in relief, taking the bottle into my hands, which were shaking pretty badly. At least now he wasn't looking at me. That's the only reason I could be relieved. I seriously doubted my self-control once I started rubbing the lotion on his back. His skin was warm and smooth and soft, pale compared to mine, but beautiful all the same. 

            I'm losing it!! God, I don't really think I'm going to be able to control myself. Maybe I should leave. Maybe I should…

            "Hey Mush. Look at those two," Blink said, interrupting whatever excuse I had forming in my head. I closed the cap of the bottle and took my seat next to him, following his gaze. 

            I smiled without realizing it. Snitch and Skittery were laying on the grass, completely oblivious to the world around them as they kissed. 

            "WOOOO!!! Goddamn, I'm good!!! Knew they'd get together!!!!!"

            Blink and I both laughed at Race's comment, though I was kind of wondering why he was in Spot's room. Wait…I don't want to think about that. Gross mental images explaining why Race was only wearing a towel. 

            "Have you ever thought about that?" Blink asked quietly, his gaze somewhere near his ankles.

            "About what?" I thought he meant Racetrack.

            "Being gay."

            Oh…that.

I bit my lip, knowing that I couldn't answer that question without telling him I was gay, "Blink…you should take your patch off. You'll have a weird tan line."

            "Have you?" He asked, his voice even quieter as he removed the patch from his eye. I've seen the scar before, seen the unnatural paleness of the eye, but it never ceased to shock me. I think he expects that reaction from me now because it doesn't bother him anymore.

            "Why do you want to know?" I asked, my mind racing to think of something to say that would get me off the spot.

            "Why shouldn't I want to know?" He countered, glaring with his good eye as he put the patch back on. He did it to piss me off. He'll always do things that are incredibly stupid just so I'll tell him what he wants to hear.

            It worked. I got pissed and cracked.

            "Blink, of course I've thought about it! How can you not when you're always around guys who have no problem taking off their shirts or stripping down in the shower? I live with guys, Blink. How can I not think about it?" I didn't mean to raise my voice. I really didn't. I just…couldn't take it.

            He was silent for a minute, but I could see the wheels turning in his head. After what felt like an eternity, he glanced up, his face placate, "You're gay, aren't you?"

            I looked away, my heart beating faster then I ever thought possible. How fast does your heart need to go before it explodes?

            "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything," Blink said, his voice low. Not a whispering low. An angry low.

            "God, Blink! Because I knew you'd act like this!! I could tell that I'd blow up everything if you knew. I knew that you'd rethink our entire friendship and realize that I was in love with you. That I wasn't just the reliable friend. That I was always there for you because I wanted a reason to be near you! A reason to punch your shoulder or ruffle your hair. And, once you knew, you'd want nothing to do with me because you aren't the way I am. You don't look at me and find me attractive or beautiful. You just see Mush. That's all you'll ever see…and I can't stand it!!" Every word I said echoed through my head as I stood up, almost falling off the roof. I had just confessed that I loved him. God dammit!!

            I walked past him as he sat, silent, right where I'd left him. It was like he hadn't heard anything I said.

            But, just as I got to the fire escape, he called me back and I turned, tears falling silently from my eyes.

            "Mush, don't leave, ok?"

            I shook my head. He couldn't say that without knowing what it meant. How much it hurt to hear it, "Blink, don't even say anything, ok? I can't control my self around you. It's too hard." I turned again, a lump forming in my throat as I tried to stop my tears.

            I heard him stand, his footsteps approaching me as I stood still. I half-expected him to punch me or something. Call me a fag and let me fall off the roof to my death, "Mush, how do you know I want you to control yourself?"

            My eyes widened and I turned to face him, "Wh…what?"

            "How can you be sure that whatever you'd do if you lost control isn't exactly what I want?" His face was serious, but his eyes were sad. I didn't know if he really meant it.

            "Don't…please don't say that just because you're my friend." Yeah, so my voice kept cracking. And I was crying again. Big deal. I'm allowed! 

            "Dammit, Mush! Why don't you just listen to me, ok? I'm not saying anything because I'm your friend! I don't want to be your friend!"

            My breath caught again and I literally collapsed, landing hard on the shingles of the roof. Blink kneeled down next to me and his face was too close for comfort. His comfort at least, "What are you saying, Blink?"

            He sighed, closing his eye for a second before meeting my gaze again, "I'm saying that I don't want to be just your friend. I'm…I…" He look a deep breath, "I'm trying to tell you that I think I'm in love with you, Mush. I think…no…I know I love you."

            "You…you do?" He laced his fingers through mine, the pale of his skin melting into the oatmeal color of mine. And that was his answer. He didn't need to use big words or fancy expressions like they always do in movies. He just held my hand and all I could think was 'He loves me.'

---------

            Two weeks, five days and eight hours. That's how long we've been together. I could give you that time in seconds if you wanted me to. I've thought about it long enough to know.

            We stayed up on that roof for hours, long after Snitch and Skittery put the sprinkler away and Race went back towards the laundry room, Spot close behind. There was just such satisfaction in the silence between us that neither of us really wanted to move. We only did when it started raining. 

            The rain broke the heat wave that had nearly killed everyone on campus. I can't say that I was thrilled. I've come to like heat waves. At least ones with Blink.

            Oh, and I was right about the eye patch. He did get a weird tan line from it. But only I've seen it, mostly because he only takes it off when we're alone. 

So I see it a lot. 

**END**

**Next Chapter: **Snitch and Skittery playing in the sprinkler. Yeah…great image, right?

**SOs**

Anne: Ok, I've kind of been feeling guilty since I never do shout-outs for my one-shots, so here goes. Brace yourself…there's quite a few. If you haven't reviewed any of my other one-shots, then just review this one, lol, and ignore the others. Please!! Don't make me make Mush beg

Mush: Hey!! When'd I get whipped into this??

Blink: Whipping? Kinky   ^ _ U (heehee…Kid Blink smiley!!!) 

Mush: 0 _ o?

Anne: To the Batmobile!!! Erm…I mean…the shout outs. ^ _ ^

**Do You Remember**

**Thistle**: Heehee, very, very glad you liked it!! And I find it amusing that you found the whole ripping-out-his-heart thing awesome. Actually…I found it extremely amusing. My nutty psycho babble usually turns out weird, so it's cool that you liked it.

**Gothic Author**: Hey!! Ax-Murderer Race is sexy!! Come one, I know you think he is *drools at Psycho! Race* And Spot had to die in one of my fics. It was…just inevitable. *nods*

**Copper bandit**: Race was being dumb. He didn't see the Jack thing coming…so he went nuts. Simple, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stage**: *cracks up* You chased Spot with a rake? Heehee…priceless. And yes, Race is the one to be cuddled in this fic, lol.

**Geometrygal**: Pretty until the end then psychotically pretty? LOL!! And then you called it lovely. Ah, I love you, lol!!! You're insane just like me!!

**Shot Hunter**:*gapes* I rendered someone speechless?!?! How did that happen? Yeesh, the world's going crazy! *grins* I totally agree with the Psycho!Race thing. You gotta love him!! Otherwise he'll kill you ^ _ ^

**Depends Solomon**: Race and Davey should join forces and kill all the cheaters, lol. Heehee, and I LOVE strange pairings! This one isn't that weird, but I LOVE THEM!!! Whheee! Write more ficcage!! Otherwise I won't finish the Jake/Oscar one I've been procrastinating about  :p 

**Nakaia Aidan-Sun**: It made me laugh too. Which does mean you're insane. Only an insane person can read this and laugh…heehee. But Spot had it coming so there!! Nee ner nee ner nee ner!! Heehee.

**Tess**: Isn't it great when you enjoy things you shouldn't? *stops to think* That could be interpreted as SOO dirty, lol!! Oh well. 

**And Everything Fell Into Place **

**            Goldstranger**: Lol… "Hi Mom, I have a fetish with alleys!" Ah, how I love being obsessed, lol. And I love Jack/Oscar pairings. It just…GEHH!! They're lovely together!! *glomps Oscar and Jack* 

            **Gothic Author**: Lol, you're right. Alleys are just associated with Newsies in my mind. I see one, I think, "hey, I wonder if Oscar and Jack are making out down there." Ok…maybe not an exact thought, but close…heehee. And Oscar's charming because he's an ass. Heehee, I love my logic ^ _ ^

            **Stage**: Lol, glad you like. Oscar and Snoddy, eh? Never really thought of that. Maybe I'll play with it and work a fic out of it? Who knows?

            **Thistle**: Isn't Narcissist! Jack sexy, though?? He's always the arrogant one in my mind, lol.

            **The Omniscient Bookseller**: I got a wow! I love getting wows ^ _ ^ I'm glad you liked!

**Prefer It That Way**

**            Thistle**: You are such a loyal reviewer, lol. I love you to pieces!! And I made you grin like a fool. That makes me proud, lol. 

            **Sita-chan**: I made you speechless! *dances around* I love doing that to people!! It makes me feel special! And you love Race and Spot!! Heehee. *grins* I've been Favorite-Listed!!! But…I killed you twice in that review, too. Hmm…but I was Favorite-Listed!!! Wohoo!! 

            **SugarNspice2**: Terrific? Jeez, thanks!! Race and Spot are one of my faves too!

            **Funkiechick**: Thank Gothic Author for the Race/Spot fluffiness of this fic. She asked for it, lol. Wise of her, don't you think? ^ _ ^ Heehee, you did wonderfully reviewing, my dear. Wonderfully. Heehee, that part of your review was classic!!

            **Gothic Author**: Yes, my dear, it was all for you! I wrote it only because you asked. I'm not a very…fluffy person, lol. Well, I am now, but I wasn't when you asked, lol. Does that make sense? Nah, probably not. At least it does to me 

^ _ ^ Now stop melting before you can't write anymore!! I live off Matchmaker, lol. You can keep jigging for Spot and Race fluff, though ^ _ ^

            **FidgetConlon**: Heehee, you're loved for loving this story!! Heehee…I love your reviews. They do numbers for my ego!

            **Studentnumber24601**: I have to agree with that. Pissed!Race certainly is creepy…in that sexy kinda way ^ _ ^  I kinda wrote about how I felt after…bleh…boys suck…but, anyway,  I felt like that so I made Race kinda fixed on getting Dutchy and Specs caught.And Concerned! Spot is uber-adorable!! I love him to bits!! Fabulously adorable? God, another number on my ego, lol.

            **Stage**: Glad you liked it! Heehee…love how you started the review with two exclamation points. Found it funny, lol.

            **Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr**: *beams* My story's cute!! Woohoo!!Hear that Spot and Race?? They like you!! They really, really like you!!! ^ _ ^

OK…if you actually read these, then you've been tormented for about two and a half pages. Sucks for you, now review (HA!! I rhymed!!)


	2. Snitch

**We're Having A Heat Wave**

By Sweet Anne, Anne, Kelly…whatever you know me by, lol

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. How sad my existence is. 

**Summary**: Skittery and Snitch play around in a sprinkler, and, of course, one thing leads to another. But Snitch refuses to admit he's gay.  

**Chapter two: **Snitch

            _I'm not gay! I don't understand why people always ask if I am. I'm not walking around, holding some guy's hand, am I? No! I don't dress like a flamer or something. Ok, so why does Race always smile whenever he sees Skitts and I together?_

_ I mean, sure, I've looked at other guys. I've looked at girls too. So how does it make me gay? I always look at other people. It's a habit. It doesn't make me gay!_

_Right?_

_And just because my best friend, and the majority of the people I hang out with, is gay, it doesn't mean that I have to be too._

_I can be the straight guy among a group of homosexuals?_

_Right?_

---------

            I hate the heat. Always have and always will. I'm more of a winter person. That's another thing that won't change. I like the cold that forces you to wrap your arms around your friend to keep warm.

            _Girlfriend_…that's what I meant.

            _Not_ 'friend.' Girlfriend…

Yeah…

Ok…so why am I outside on a day that is unbearably hot, you might ask? First off, the morons in the Frat house were messing around last night and screwed with the cooling system, so now we have no air conditioning. Secondly, Skitts dragged me out here. He was saying something about not letting me fry inside. 

And Skittery had the bright idea to steal a sprinkler from the boiler room, so I figured it'd be ok. I mean, I did the stealing and he was the lookout, but I guess there's gotta be a reason I have my nickname, right? And I did want to keep cool.  

I've never used a sprinkler before. Well, I've never set one up at least. And the one I snitched was pretty old, so I had no clue how it would work. 

"Erm…Skitts, are you sure that you're doing it right?" I asked nervously, looking around to make sure Kloppman wasn't anywhere near us. He'd flip if he knew we stole the sprinkler, even if the thing was prehistoric. College janitors are nuts, I'm telling you!

Skittery smiled, pulling the hose off that twirly thing at the side of the building. Don't know what they're called, but he was pulling the garden hose off of it, "I know what I'm doing."

I shrugged because he sounded confident, but didn't make a move to help him. If the thing blew up or something, I was SO not taking the blame for it. 

"Hey, Snitch, can you turn the water on?" Skittery asked as he looked into the hole at the end of the hose. It was pretty funny watching him do that, just staring at a hose like it was going to bite him or something.

By then, I was in a pretty good mood, so I ended up dancing over to where the knob to turn the water on was. I heard Skittery laughing behind me, which irked me a bit. He's my best friend and all, but, like I said, he's gay. Oh well.

Wait…oh well?

I did NOT just say that!!

My eyes were bulging out of my head by the time I turned the knob. I hadn't…no…I couldn't have just blown off the fact that Skittery might have been checking me out. No frickin way!

"Snitch!! Today!" Skitts called. I heard him laughing again.

"I turned the knob already!!" I shouted, laughing despite the fact that…well…I wasn't bothered by the whole checking-me-out thing. 

"Turn it the other way, you retard," He said, clutching his side with one hand as he laughed. I smirked, a lovely little light bulb forming above my head.

He was still holding the hose in one hand and it was pointed towards him. I guess he didn't realize that because he was laughing.

So I turned the knob all the way, just like he told me, and he got a face full of water.

"Gahh!! Snitch!!!" He shouted, dropping the hose.

"Is the water on?" I asked, blinking innocently as he wiped water from his face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"You are an evil monster," He muttered as he tried to fix his hair. It just stayed matted to his forehead the ends sticking up at strange angles.

"Lost cause, dude," I said, closing my eyes as I laughed. 

BIG mistake. 

Want to know why? Because, with my eyes closed, I didn't see Skitts grab the hose and spray it at me. 

"Ackk!!!!!! Skitts!!" I sputtered, falling on my ass as I tried to swat away the water. He laughed, offering me a hand to help me up. I glared and pulled him down onto the ground.

"Gross! I have mud all over my ass. I really hate you, kid!" He was laughing, which told me he wasn't really mad. Duh! 

"Oh shut up! You know you love me," I muttered, wiping drops of water off my nose.

"Yeah, says a lot about my taste in guys, right?" I waited for him to laugh, but he didn't. 

Ok…but he had to be joking, right? 

If he were joking, he wouldn't be silent. He'd be laughing instead of hooking the hose up to the sprinkler.

Ah, crap!

"Hey…um, Skitts," I started, not really knowing what I was going to say. How do I reply to…_that_???

Thank God for Racetrack! He came storming across the campus, wearing nothing but a towel, (it was pink!!) a search-and-destroy look pasted on his face. 

"Skitts, get a load of that," I pointed and we both cracked up, earning glares from Race. God, he's intimidating for someone one-third my size.

We were still sitting in the mud when the spray of the sprinkler came back over us, getting any part of me that had still been dry soaked through. Race smiled triumphantly, pleased that we'd got what we had coming. 

"Wonder how much Denton would flip if we walked into the dorms like this," I mused, laughing at the thought of the Dean of campus screaming about wet furniture. I stood and so did Skitts, which I found amusing. 

"You want to dry off or something?" Skitts asked, sending me a look that said he thought I was a chicken.

"And miss the opportunity to jump through a sprinkler? I think not!!" He smiled at that and so did I. 

Jeez, his smile was nice to look at.

_What??_

"You gonna run through a sprinkler in jeans? Yeesh! That's gonna chafe like a bitch, you know."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, slowly reaching for my belt buckle. What was I wearing under my jeans anyway?? …Boxers! Ok, that's fine. Nothing too revealing. 

"I resent that comment," Skitts said, laughing as he pulled his wet shirt over his head.

And what did I do? What did straight-as-an-arrow, definitely-not-gay Snitch do?

I stared at his chest, transfixed by the smoothness of his skin and the way the muscles rippled as he tossed the shirt aside. I heard him laugh and my cheeks burned red.

"Come on. It's too hot to just stand around," He was only wearing his boxers by then, and, my God, did he look nice wearing only them.

Didn't say that. I DID NOT just say that.

I took a deep breath, trying to…I don't know…trying to stop thinking like this. Like I was gay. 

"The water's coming back at you, you know," Skitts said, his voice showing just how amused he was. I wanted to glare, but couldn't. I just moved to the side as I struggled to pull off my shoes and then my jeans. It's pretty hard when you're completely distracted by your nearly naked boyfriend.

Best friend!! I meant best friend!

I struggled to get my shirt over my head. My hands were shaking way too badly. It's hard to explain, but I was definitely looking at Skittery from a different perspective and it scared me. He wasn't just the kid who helped me fit in once I moved here or the guy who would always beat people up if they insulted me. 

He was…

…beautiful.

I smiled after I thought that. He was, wasn't he? My beautiful Skittery.

_My_?

"Come on, Snitch! The water's great!!" I blinked a few times before realizing that Skitts was running through the sprinkler, laughing his head off as he got even more soaked. 

My smile grew as I jumped through the spray of water, running into Skittery, a look of curiosity on his face. 

"Graceful," He said, smiling as he looked up to meet my eyes. He has chocolate-colored eyes, you know. Real pretty. I straightened myself up, moving out of his arms. 

"Shut up and run," I grinned, my eyes glinting devilishly. He chuckled.

He didn't run, you know. I think he figured out what I was doing because he stood still and let me knock us both down. Maybe he saw it in my eyes. He always told me that my eyes revealed whatever I was thinking. 

My legs were spread to straddle his hips, the thin fabric of my boxers clinging to my skin. I looked him straight in the eye, smiling at the warmth that met my gaze, before running a finger along his cheek. Down his neck. Over his collarbone. Along the curve of his side. And then, finally, to the waistband of his boxers. 

I liked how he looked once I did that, his eyes wide but shining beautifully back at me. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or scared, but I knew he liked it. Liked how I was finally giving in to him. I wonder if I've felt this way all along and only just realized it. Who knows? All I can say is that he's beautiful.

"Skitts?" I asked softly, licking my lips even though they were already wet.

"Yeah," He replied, his voice cracking slightly. I could tell he was surprised. His voice cracked whenever he was surprised.

"Mind if I stick my tongue down your throat?" I said with a chuckle. It's a kind of inside joke between us. Once, when Spot was really drunk, he, somehow, thought Skitts was his current boyfriend and asked him that. Talk about piss-in-your-pants funny!

"I think I can deal," He replied, a wide grin forming across his wet lips. 

Want to know something funny? As clichéd as is sounds, the world around me meant nothing once Skittery lifted his lips to mine. There was passion and love, adoration and devotion, desire and excitement, all locked in that one connection of our lips. 

Want to know something else? I barely heard Race's voice when he called from out that window. I barely felt the water as it came back over us, soaking us again and making it feel like we were kissing underwater. 

The only things that seemed real to me were Skittery's hands in my hair and his lips on mine, the warmth of his body and the smell of whatever cologne he had on. Those things were what mattered. What will stay in my memory long after the kiss ends and we get off the grass. They were what was important. 

So we just let the world melt away.

---------

            _Ok, so I'm gay after all. I don't really think it's necessary for me to say, unless you weren't paying attention while I was telling you my story. Or if you thought Skittery was a girl. Ha, he'd kill you if you told him that._

_            Anyway, it's been a while since that day on the lawn. The heat wave broke that night, a cool rain taking its place. We had about a week of no-stop rain._

_            Skittery was my rainy-day activity. _

_            And still is._

**End**

**Next Chapter:** Race plays matchmaker (I think it's the first thing I've written where he isn't getting with someone, lol) and…well, the laundry room will never be the same again ^ _ ^  

            Anne: Come on. Say it with me: Awww!! I love how this came out, lol. Skittery and Snitch are so cute together. And Closet!Snitch is adorable!!!! 

            Skittery: Whoa…what?

            Anne: Weren't you paying attention during the fic? You and Snitch checked each other for tonsillitis

            Skittery: o_O…huh?

            Anne: Played a little one-on-one hockey with your mouths

            Skittery:…is that possible? How'd I fit a hockey stick in my mouth??

            Anne: I give up!! You are hopeless!! And more naïve then Mush!!!! *storms off*

**SOs **

            **_Thistle_**_: Heehee, don't worry. No Race/Spot-age in this series. Well, hope you enjoyed this installment of my fic! I love Skittery and Snitch, lol_

_            **HopeWasHere**: *grins* I'm really glad you enjoyed Mush and Blink. They're adorable!! Heehee, here's the update! Enjoy!!!_

_            **Gothic Author**: Oblivious!Mush is pretty cute, isn't he? *giggles* Mucho cuteage!! And I really, really doubt that there' s a situation where Race won't be sexy. It's like…Les scronking Pulitzer. *hurls* Why didn't I think of a different example?? EWW!! *gauges out eyes with a rusty spoon*  Yick!!_

_Lol, you've gotta be nuts if you understand that! But…hmm…I'll leave it at that. Don't want another reason to gauge out my eyes_

_            **Chicago**: Heehee, thanks. Here's the next part for ya!!_

_            **Studentnumber24601**: I'm a lover of Mush and Blink, too, lol, though I've never written it before. They just…*dreamy sigh*…work. Really, really well! I agree with you. Fluff definitely is good for the soul. Made me happy writing that chapter and this one ^ _ ^ Heehee…can't you imagine Mush misinterpreting what Blink said and hearing, "Hey, you wanna do me?" *giggles madly* Well…I can, lol!    _

_            **Shadowlands**: Heehee, it depends on who you ask about heat waves. Ask me and I'll tell you I hate them. Ask, say, Mush…heehee. Yeah, exactly. And I'm trying to make this fun! It's a blast to write!! *gapes* Holy crap!! You got on your hands and knees and said 'I am not worthy! I am not worthy! I am scum!' Jesus, I didn't think I'd ever get that…wow. I mean, I really liked how 'Prefer It That Way' turned out…but it wasn't THAT good, LMAO!!! *ego blows up* I love you!! Your review did such a number on my ego. Ka-Boom!!! Jeez…and Angsty!Mush is adorable, lol. I luffles him to death. God, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first *prays*   _

_            **Zip1899**: GAHHH!!!!!! I converted you!! Holy crap!! Eeehhh!!!! Makes me so happy. You changed your mind about slash!!!!!!! YAHOO!!!! *composes herself* Thanks for reviewing!_


	3. Specs

**We're Having A Heat Wave**

By Sweet Anne, Anne, Kelly…whatever you know me by, lol

**Disclaimer**: I own……………..nothing. Yeah, even all those periods over there aren't mine. 

**(Big) AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This chapter was supposed to be Race's. Well, if you didn't notice, the first two chapters came out within three days of each other. The Race one has taken me about twenty one days (quick math at 12:56 isn't going to necessarily be accurate, but something like twenty one) AND I'm not even close to being finished. I can't get from point A to B. SOOO I decided to be a kind soul and give you what should have been chapter four. Enjoy and forgive me about the Race thing. 

**Summary**: It's hot and Dutchy won't share the ice cream that Specs so desperately wants. There's a twist as to why he won't share, but, in general, I don't like this chapter. It's alright…but I don't particularly like it. Except Diabetic!Specs. I LOVE him!!!!

**Chapter three: **Specs

            I don't care what other people say. My boyfriend is a real jackass when he's got a mind to be. 

---------

            "I hate you," I muttered under my breath, resting my head in my hands. Dutchy chuckled from his seat next to me and continued eating his ice cream.

            "You do not," He said in response, licking his lips as he met my gaze. I glared, kicking a rock off the steps where we sat.

            "Why can't I have one lick, Dutch?? It's hot and. I'm. Dying!!" To prove my point, I pretended to fall dead on the stairs, twitching a little as I went down.

            "Don't whine. It isn't very…attractive," He said. I didn't take him seriously. He was laughing too hard.

            Have I mentioned that I'm majoring in Drama? Hence the whole dying thing.

            "Only one lick. Please," I pouted, hoping he'd give in. He shook his head, a few drops of the ice cream sliding down his hand, "Pretty please??"

            "Specs, I'm not giving you my ice cream. You'll get sick."

            "I will not!" I said, glaring at him as he took a few sprinkles from the edge of the Styrofoam bowl and shoved them in my mouth.

            "You got sick last time," He said, staring ahead instead of looking at me. 

            "That was different!" I protested, making a grab for the ice cream. He saw it coming and shifted the bowl to his other hand.

            "How do you figure that?" He asked, staring at me with those penetrating eyes of him. Grr…damn him when he's serious. 

            "It was winter then. Now it's summer…and it's HOT!!"

            "You're hot. That doesn't mean I'm going to dip you in sprinkles and lick you like a lollipop," 

Double-Grr!! Now he's being all cute and I can't really be mad at him. I liked the simile, too. Damn him when he's adorable!!

            "If you give me that ice cream I'll let you dip me in whatever sugary substance you can think of and lick me until your tongue is the size of a walrus!"

            "Specs, as attractive as that mental image is, I am not giving you this ice cream," He said softly, his voice lowered to make it seem soothing. It pissed me off. I just wanted one lick!!!

            "Come on!! This is the hottest day of the entire year and you're denying me the only relief that's presented itself." 

            "Specs, do you even remember getting sick last time?" Now his voice was low from pain that had laced its way through his words. I felt guilty without even knowing why. 

            "No…I just remember getting an ice cream cone. That's it…that's all I remember."

            "Yeah, well that's because you passed out. Your blood sugar level was through the roof and your heart almost shut down. And I was right next to you, Specs. I watched the entire thing…" Dutchy was silent, the bowl of ice cream placed next to him on the steps. It was melting, but he didn't notice.

            "Dutchy…I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have asked. I mean…it's under control now. I'm fine. But…sorry for asking."

            "My dad died from diabetes, you know. He ignored his doctors and didn't take the medication. He just kept eating like a kid. I think he ate more sweets then my brother and I combined. And then one day he was rushed to the hospital, his blood sugar levels almost over seven hundred. He had irreparable damage to his heart and blood vessels. He was in a coma for three weeks before my mom took him off life support."

            "Dutchy…how come you never told me?" I whispered, sliding closer to him and taking his hand tight in mine. Tears hit the skin on the back of my hand and I couldn't tell if they were his or mine.

            "I was there when he collapsed! I saw him hit the ground, heard the groan that slipped from his lips as his eyes closed! I was only a kid, Specs!! And I watched my father slip into a coma right before my eyes. I was at his bedside when my mother told the doctors to pull the plug! I tried to fight off the doctor, Specs. Fight him so he'd let my father live!"

            I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he buried his face into my shirt, his back heaving as he sobbed. I fought my emotions to stop my own flow of tears. I had to be strong, if not for myself, then for him. He needed me to be strong right now.

            "You're scared I'll end up like that, aren't you?" I whispered, kissing his hair before pressing my cheek to his. His skin was slick with tears and it nearly ripped my heart out. 

            "Dutchy, look at me, ok? I'm fine now. Everything's fine. I'm not sick anymore. I'll never leave you."

            "You didn't see it, Specs," Dutchy whispered, sniffling softly as he began to calm down. 

            "I know, love. But you couldn't have stopped what happened to your dad…"

            "Not him, Specs. _Not him_!!" He took a deep breath and his voice cracked, "_You_. You never had to watch me collapse into your arms, Specs. You didn't have to feel the weight of my body as we both fell to the ground. You didn't have to listen to the guy in the ambulance tell you that my heart was under too much pressure to function right. I DID!! I had to go through it when _you_ nearly died!!! I had already gone through it once, Specs, and I couldn't bear to lose someone I cared for again! I can't let you leave me," The tears that had choked Dutchy's voice seconds before were gone, the only evidence of them left on his cheeks. He was just quiet now. Quiet and pained, his mind swimming in the hurt I knew he felt. The hurt I had caused.

            "Dutchy, I told you I wouldn't leave you. I'm…I'm fine again. I have the diabetes under control. Just…know that I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose. Never, you hear me?" I whispered, massaging the back of his neck with my fingers. I could see the corners of his mouth rising and I was glad. He was smiling. I love when he smiled. I love him.

            "Specs?"

            "Yeah," I said, surprised when he met my gaze. 

            "I've never been in love before."

            "You're young, Dutch. You've got plenty of time to fall for someone," I hated the way that sounded coming from my lips. It felt like…like I was telling him he'd fall for someone, but a someone that wasn't me. That could never be me.

            "That's the thing," He started, shifting his position on the step so that we were facing each other and his knees were brushing against mine, "I already have."

            I smiled, closing my eyes as his lips covered mine, savoring the connection that always brought ecstasy to every inch of my body. I laughed against his lips when his hand traveled up my shirt and along my spine. It tickled and he knew it would. I was distracted enough by that for him to slip his tongue into my mouth.

            I didn't mind, you know. The tongue thing didn't bother me. Especially since he still tasted sweet, like the ice cream he had been eating. His entire mouth was cool and tasted like vanilla and sprinkles.

            He laid me gently down onto the steps, him on top, just by chance. He doesn't care about that stuff really. My eyes were closed and I could tell his were too, our lips still moving together in a perfect harmony. His hair was tickling my cheeks, but I could care less. The sensation of him being this close to me, the feeling of him being _mine_…that was enough to make me forget about anything.

            "My guardian angel," I whispered as he pulled away for air. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and I felt like I was in heaven. A heaven that had light blonde hair and sexy-as-hell glasses. 

            "For the love of God! Get a room!"

            Dutchy sat up and I wiggled out from under him, both of us blushing red as Race came down the stairs, laughing at our embarrassment. Dutchy actually chuckled softly to himself, which I found amazing. He could always laugh during a situation that was otherwise humiliating.

            As Race walked down the stairs, followed by Spot, Dutchy leaned in and whispered into me ear, "Wanna listen to Race and get a room?"

            Is it even necessary for me to write down my answer?? You aren't that dumb, right…

            …Well, it involved a nod, a smile and two very impassioned tongues, if that helps with a mental image.

            God, do I love Dutchy.

---------

            I don't care what other people say. My boyfriend is the best guy in the world and he's the love of my life, even if he won't give me ice cream. Well…unless it's already in his mouth. Then I'm allowed to have it.

            It's not like he'll stop me from snogging him senseless. God, what a great expression.

**End**

**Next Chapter: **Since this chapter was technically supposed to be the Race one, that'll be next chapter if I can churn it out. If not, then we'll move on to Itey's chapter. I can't wait to write that one!!!! We will EVENTUALLY get to Race, don't worry. His chapter is just giving me a lot of trouble.

            Anne: Wohoo!! I love Diabetic!Specs!!!!! 

            Specs: *glares* Thanks! I always appreciate obtaining diseases that could potentially kill me

            Anne: You're just a drama queen!!!!

            Specs: The only reason I'm a so-called 'drama queen' is because you made that my major!!! Evil, rotten *continues muttering*

            Dutchy: Waaay too many big words. I'm lost.  *Starts coloring on the walls*

            Anne: Hey, I gave Dutchy's dad diabetes. At least you didn't die like he did!

            Dutchy: *eyes widen* You killed my daddy? Dada…is dead?? *begins to whimper*

            Anne: *whispers to Dutchy* No…Specs did

            Dutchy: *eyes narrow and his crayon turns into a lightsabor* You'll pay yet!!!

            Specs: Meep *runs off screaming as Dutchy chases him*

            Anne: *smirks* Ah, the beauty of controlling the fic. Now, on to what you've all been waiting for *trumpets sound* Shout Outs!!!!

            Race: Why've they been waiting for those?

            Anne: *glares* Watch it, shortie, or I'll pair you with…erm…Snyder! Muah ha!!

            Race: 0_0

            Snyder: *winks at Race*

            Race: x_x…*dies*

**SOs**

**            Sneaks**: Heehee, I'm glad you enjoyed this!! And that you found it funny!! DUDE, somebody finds my humor funny!!! Come on!! That's such perfection, lol!!! ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter…even if I don't, lol. Specs/Dutchy is adorable at least, right?

            **Thistle**: Heehee, not a big Snitch fan? Well, maybe I'll be able to slowly convert you. OR you could go and read some of Lute's fabulous stories on our local thief. That's like…pressing fast forward on an exercise video and still losing all the weight *nods* Yup yup…there's no way you can NOT like Snitch after Lute's finished with you. And I'm glad you liked the kiss. I liked it too. I was proud of how aww-ish it came out, lol.

            AND…I'm very, very, very sorry that this chapter isn't with Spot. I just…wanted it to be perfect and kept disliking what I wrote. It will eventually get finished, love, don't worry.

            **Artemis-chan of Redwing**: Heehee, did you hear that guys?? She said you were very cute *does the broccoli dance with Diabetic!Specs* Wheee. Glad you enjoyed Denial!Snitch. He's available for social gatherings, if you're interested.   

            **Studentnumber24601**: *dies* *rereads your review* *to keep up the pattern, dies again* Yeah…you get the general idea. Well, I don't take flattery well. Actually, I suck when I'm complimented…but thank you so much. I'm mystified that you thought the last chapter was fabulous. Since you ROCK, it's a huge compliment. 

            (And the wet boys rolling around in their boxers…that put everyone in their happy place ^ ___________ ^)

            **HopeWasHere**: Meep. I wrote!!! I did!! I swear…look up there ^^^^^ Heehee, a bit of a homophobe, eh? Well, I'll change that. *swoons* Beautifully written?? Have I mentioned that I LOVE YOU?!?! Two Emmys, two thumbs up and a five star rating?? Heehee, you rock!! Mucho rocking of the sock. I give you everything you mentioned (Emmys, thumbs and stars) PLUS the added bonus of an action figure of your choice. Currently, you can choose between Denial!Snitch, Diabetic!Specs, or Partially Schizophrenic!Mush. Heehee, enjoy, dear. 

            **Gothic Author**: Meep…I knew I'd get a review like that from you. Yeah, isn't it horrifying to think of ME not pairing Race with anyone?? I guess it explains why the chapter has yet to be finished…VERY hard time not making Race jump Spot's ass. NOW pick up your jaw and review like a good monkey!!

            **Zip1899**: *blinks very slowly and begins to back away* Very sorry, love. If I had known you'd *coughgocompletelycrazycough* dislike Skittery being gay, I would've shielded you from the chapter, lol. Well, in my mind, all the newsies are gay. *shrugs and dances away* BUT at least you liked the chapter!! Whee.

            **Shadowlands**: Heehee, yeah-age!!! Glad you liked chapter two better then one. *shrugs* The making-out-in-only-boxers thing really made me like the chapter better then the other one, but, HEY, that's just me, lol. Heehee, you said 'ha ha funny funny' in your review. That cracked me up!!!

            **Imaginelet**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was one of the people to convert you to Slashoholism!!!!!! Ahhh!!!!!!!! That sooo made my early-hours-of-the-morning day. ^ ______________ ^ Isn't slash great? I love it to death.  

            **Chicago**: Oh jeez!!!! The 'de'nile' comment had me in stitches!!! SOOO frickin corny!! I LOVE IT!!!!  HAHAHAHA!!!!! I agree, though. Snitch is a retard and doesn't realize what's right in front of him until the two of them are stripped down to boxers and underneath a sprinkler. Mmmm...wet boys. Yumm-age. 

            **Bottle Cap (and Dibs)**: I come bringing a third chapter AND a shout out to the two of you. HAHA. Happy now, m'dear? Well, first of all…heehee. You liked the second part!!!! Wheeeeeee!!!!! That's great!!! Made me happy. EVEN if Dibs was being a straight butthead. Though I do love him *hides in case Dibs might attack* Heehee, he did make my night just by being grossed out. HA, I love it!!!!!!

**In Closing**: Hmmm…I'm almost positive that those are all the reviews. I MAY be wrong if fanfiction didn't send them all, but…yeah. OK…shutting up. Either Race or some yummy Itey and Pie-ness next chapter. Who knows. Convince Race to cooperate and you'll see him next.


	4. Race

**We're Having A Heat Wave**

By Sweet Anne, Anne, Kelly…whatever you know me by, lol

**Disclaimer**: *sighs* Would I need to write fanfiction if I owned Newsies? *pauses*…LMAO, if I owned Newsies, the movie would a huge slashfest. AND I'd still write fanfiction. Be grateful I own nothing, m'dear.  

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**It took a VERY long time, but I sorta like how it came out. Sorry if you don't, lol. Oh yeah…one more thing: Race and Spot have major cases of tourretes (Spelling?), apparently, LMAO!! 

**Summary**: Matchmaker. Matchmaker. Make me a match. 

**Chapter four: **Racetrack

_            Ok, I swear. This'll take about five seconds if you're quick. _

_            Describe me._

_            Yeah, you heard me. I want you to describe me, Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins. I know for a fact that sarcastic is among the adjectives you're using right now._

_            But would you put 'matchmaker' on that list?_

_            No? Didn't think you would. It's true though. Just give me a hotline and BOOM, I'm one of those creepy ladies hooking people up over the phone. Only I have a bit of extra equipment below the belt, so I'd be one of those creepy guys encouraging make-out fests. _

_            Don't believe me on the matchmaker thing? _

_            Have I mentioned that I hate skeptics? And that I have connections with the mob._

_            Ha, only playing. About the skeptic thing, I mean. Knowing that you don't believe me just gives me the motivation needed to prove myself. The mob thing's true._

_            I'm Italian, for Christ's sake!! _

_            ANYWAY…getting people together is one of the things I do best. Ask my sister. Or my sister's husband. Who got them together? Hmm?? I'll give you three guesses._

_            I'm fine with hooking relatives up with my ex-teachers, coworkers, bosses, etc. It's perfectly ok with me because I can hit the dusty trail and don't have to watch to see if it's a happy connection or the makings of World War 3. _

_            That's why I never try to get any of my friends together. I don't like having to stay and watch. It really bothers me if I'm wrong. Case and point: Snoddy and Itey._

_            Yeesh, that was hell if I ever knew it. You wouldn't believe the cursing Itey is capable of, in both English and Italian. I mean, he's small, you know. And he looks seemingly innocent. _

_            Innocent, my ass. When you hear something like '_Sto andando castrarlo, voi pollone scopante del rubinetto' [1] _coming from someone's mouth, you know they aren't innocent._

_            I kind of made an exception to my own rule today. I got involved and tried to get two of my friends together. I have yet to hear from either one of them. I'm not even sure if they're alive...or if they're plotting my demise for throwing the two of them together. _

_            Yeah, praying for me would be appreciated. _

---------

            I was born in Italy. If you didn't know, it's kinda warm there. It's warmer in the big cities, like Rome [2], which is where I grew up. I absolutely loved the heat, but was incredibly disappointed when we moved here about nine years ago. It's cold most of the time, even in the summer. Well, cold compared to Rome.

            That's why I'm loving the heat wave. Every other person on this campus is dying from the heat, but I feel right at home.

            I guess that would explain why I don't mind doing laundry on a day like today. Not that I wanted to do laundry. I'm pretty pissed that I'm stuck in the laundry room when I could be gambling or something…but I'd rather not be covered in mud, you know?

            Just to save time, I'll give you the kindergarten version of the story: Jack was playing football. I was walking by. He goes for a pass, doesn't realize I'm there, and makes us both topple over by ramming into me backwards. And, since I broke his fall, I'm the one covered in mud.

            I figured that I'd just throw the rest of my dirty clothes in so that I wouldn't have to do it in about…well, I'm a college boy…so in about another month.

            Have I mentioned that it's a health hazard entering my dorm room without knocking? 

            Well…sometimes it's fine. I just grab what I need and I'm gone.

            Today, of course, had to be one of the days where walking into the dorm room is like entering a poorly directed porn flick.

            I'm serious!! 

            Snoddy might be quiet, but it's a major turn-on for a lot of sorority girls. And a lot of frat boys. He almost always has one in our room, having…yeah…you know.

            And who's the lucky guy who gets to walk in on it?? Come on. You aren't stupid. Take a guess.

            Yeah, me.

            I have absolutely nothing against Snoddy. He's a great guy. But nobody, and I mean NOBODY, should have to walk in on him giving a striptease to some half-naked blonde. Guy. Half-naked blonde guy.

            I didn't even go for my laundry. I just stared for a second, too shocked to make any move for the door. I hate walking in on stuff like this!

            "Hey Race!!" Snoddy said once he noticed I was there. His jaw was clenched. I could tell without even looking. There was just that sound in his voice that told me he was pissed and holding back anger only because of the guy he was with.

            "Uh…yeah, um…I was…just leaving," I stammered, turning to leave. You would not believe how much I wanted to escape that room.

            "Nice to know," The blonde said from his place on the bed. I stopped to glare at him, but that only made Snoddy walk towards me, closing the door in my face. I heard the click of the lock and silently cursed. 

            Apparently I was spending the day in the laundry room.

            And that brings us to now. With me sitting on the washer, clad only in a pink towel wrapped around my waist. 

This would be a good time to remind you all, in case you have A.D.D. or something that makes you forget things easily and quickly, that I live with ALL guys. Every single person in this building is filled to the brink with testosterone.

With that said, WHY THE HELL ARE ALL THE TOWELS IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM PINK?!?!?! Just answer me that!!! In short, understandable sentences that would make sense to a five year old or, in this case, a pissed off Italian, explain why I suddenly feel like I've entered one of those Barbie Dream House things that my sister used to play with. 

Deep breaths, Race…

VERY deep breaths…….

Ok…I'm good. I just…have a phobia of pink. Which, if you must know, is the result of having a pink bedroom for the first ten years of my life. All thanks to the doctor who performed my mom's ultrasound. The assfucker said I was a girl. Which I CLEARLY am not, since I have yet to have my period and have no means of getting pregnant. That I know of.

Who knows anymore with modern day Science?

Back to the towels. Fuck those towels. And fuck Skittery, who is completely and totally to blame for their sudden change in color. That evil, demonic brunette had left his pink undershirt thingie in the washer. Add white towels and what do you get??

Come on!! Say it with me, now.

PINK towels. 

You have no idea how much this pissed me off. I mean, I could deal with this normally by just blowing it off, you know? Well, when you're caked in mud, stripping down is a really good idea, as long as the towels available aren't…pink.

And that really did piss me off. 

Extremely.

See, I ended up storming across the campus in only that shred of fabric that was dyed almost the exact same color of a Barbie doll. 

It didn't seem as bad as I thought it'd be. At least not the first half of my walk. 

See, the second I got across the grass plot outside of the laundry room, I entered back into the lawn in front of the dorms. Which, since it's about forty million degrees above normal temperature, meant that half the campus would be on, or in the general area of, that lawn. 

The two people that I saw first were Skittery and Snitch, both of whom were sitting in a puddle of mud and water, for God knows what reason. They, at least, had had the smarts to set up a sprinkler. And, though I can guarantee that Snitch would deny it, I could see the chemistry between them. So frickin perfect for each other. 

When Snitch noticed me, however, he decided to point and laugh, which led to Skittery following suit and laughing his own ass off. And just when I was thinking happy thoughts about them, too!! Fuckers.  

But, you know what? I, being as wonderful as I am, got my sweet, sweet revenge. That sprinkler is SO totally on my side. 

No…I was not just talking about being allies with a sprinkler…

…Anyway…seeing as my clothing was either in a washing machine or being held captive by my roommate and Malibu Barbie (minus the plastic boobs,) my only option was to try and find someone who I could bum clothing off of. Thus leading me back onto the third floor of the brick monstrosity I call home.

At least somebody (besides the sprinkler) is on my side. See…there are nameplates outside each of the dorm, telling me exactly who is in each room. And, seeing that I'm about, oh…hmm…a foot or so shorter then most of the guys here, knowing exactly who is in the room makes it a little less embarrassing when I ask to borrow a pair of pants.

I quickly scanned the first nameplate, my nose scrunching at the idea of borrowing clothing from Oscar Delancey. I'd rather die…or wear a pink towel. Whichever. They're both equally painful. 

The second nameplate got a similar reaction. A) Snitch was busy on the lawn with his "best friend" and B) I'm pretty sure Striker was the blonde in my dorm room…so nothing really productive would come from knocking on that door. 

Door three was a lot more promising, though I was a little…how shall I put this…wary of knocking because of the noises being emitted from inside. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that combination of sniffles and sighs usually means crying.  

But…_Spot_???

I didn't really have much of a choice, though. He's probably the only male on the entire campus that was my height and relatively my size. Biting my lip for a second, I raised my hand slowly before finally pounding it against the wooden door. 

It took a second, in which time I heard rustling of something (tissues, I think) and then the thick, Brooklyn accent of Spot Conlon reached my ears, "Get the fuck away from me!"

I smirked, almost positive that I had been wrong about the crying. He sounded normal…in that I'll-Kill-The-World kind of way, "Spot, open up. I just want to get in your pants…"

The door swung open before I had finished the sentence and it took me a second to realize exactly _where_ I had left that sentence hanging, "…drawer."

"Nice towel. Pink's definitely your color, Higgins," Spot muttered, walking back across the room and sitting in a black beanbag chair in front of a small TV.

"Thanks. I always thought I looked better in blue, but anything for you, babe," I smiled when he turned around to glare at me. At least I had his attention.

"What do you want?" He asked, pausing the video that, for the first time, I noticed had been playing. The screen was paused on two little boys, one with an oversized cowboy hat and the other hiding his eyes behind his sandy blonde mushroom cut. 

"Is that you?" I asked, distracted by the image on the screen. Why did the other boy seem so frickin familiar??

"What the hell do you care?" Spot snapped, rubbing underneath his eye. I sighed and went over to raid his dresser. If he were going to be an ass, then I'd ignore him and ransack his stuff. 

Ok…jeans…a size too baggy, but good enough. Spot was a moron who thought he could hide the fact that he had a bony ass by wearing baggy pants. It just made him look skinnier. Hmm…nice, black Rancid T-shirt. Not bad, kid. I approve. I almost laughed when I hit the top drawer, pulling out a pair of boxers with cowboys on them. 

"Ok, dude, what the hell are these??" 

Spot turned again, his eyes widening slightly before glazing over with anger, "Get the fuck out of my drawers!!" I only rolled my eyes. It's not like I've never taken his clothes before. We've been friends since we hit senior year of high school.

"Don't look, ok? I'm taking off the towel," I murmured. I swear I heard Spot mutter some rude comment under his breath as he turned his movie back on, but it's not like that's a first, so I ignored it, slipping on the boxers and the rest of the clothes I took.    

"You done stealing my clothes yet?" Spot asked, pausing his video again to turn around. He knew I was dressed, so it wasn't a big deal. 

"I'll give them back eventually."

"Yeah, you'll leave them to me in your will," He grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"No!! You'll get them before I graduate," I said with a chuckle. He smiled, sort of, though, in doing so, I realized how big the bags under his eyes were. And how wet his cheeks looked. My brow furrowed as my thoughts went from Spot, to the paused video and then to the cowboy boxers I had on. 

"Um…Spot…who are the boys on the tape?"

I heard his breath catch, the only sign of his weakness, and then he pulled over that iron curtain once again, "None of your fucking business!"

I glanced at the screen again and it finally clicked, "I didn't know you and Cowboy were friends." 

That caught him off guard, for whatever reason, and I saw him bite his lip, lowering his eyes to the ground, "Yeah…we were best friends."

Explained a little…except the boxers. Unless I was going to draw EXTREME conclusions and say Spot was madly in love with Jack, the boxers were a bit too odd. 

"What happened?" I asked slowly, not really sure if I should even be asking that question. The pain that flashed in Spot's eyes told me I shouldn't have poked the subject with a thirty-foot pole.

"Sophomore year, I told him I was gay. He was ok with it, I guess. I could tell that he was uncomfortable changing in the locker room with me…but you deal with stuff like that, you know?" He looked up at me, his eyes holding an almost innocent longing for comfort. Comfort I honestly couldn't give.

"No, I don't know," I whispered, regretting it immediately. I saw as the innocence in his eyes was flooded with anger. I almost physically winced.  

"You know what? Forget it. I don't know why the hell I was going to tell you this anyway!" He said, standing from his beanbag chair and walking towards the door. I reached out and caught his arm before he touched the knob. 

"Wait…I want to hear, ok? I'm sorry…" I felt his eyes studying me, but I didn't have the balls to look up. Normal Spot is pretty scary. I didn't need Interrogation Spot on my back.

"Whatever…" He said finally, the edge in his voice almost disappearing.

"Spot, what happened? I met you in senior year and you and him weren't even talking to one another, let alone best friends." 

A smile crossed Spot's lips. A dark, sad one that held emotions I didn't even _want_ to name. It was a truly scary sight, "What happened? Ha…junior year I fell in love for the first time. And you know who the lucky guy was? Hmm??" I knew the answer, but didn't say a word. He looked at me expectantly, though, and I got the chills from his icy stare, "Jack. I fell madly in love with my best friend. And, you know, I thought I could hide it. From him. From my friends. I think I even tried to hide it from myself. Bury it in the deepest confines of my mind.

"It didn't work. Ironically enough, he was the one that made things explode between us.

"There was a party at some jock's house. I was only there because of the band. They were playing stuff like Rancid and AFI…so I went. Jack…Jack had just broken up with his girlfriend. Michelle, I think. Who gives a fuck, anyway? He was actually pretty bummed out about it. She had been cheating on him. So…he tried drowning his sorrows in alcohol, which only led to me keeping his hair out of face as he threw up.

"I don't remember it, really. Everything just turned into a blur of heat and skin, you know? I heard "This Time Imperfect" playing as he first leaned over to kiss me, and then it all just faded away.  But, the next morning, Jack and I woke up…together…on the floor of this jock's bathroom. And he freaked out…to the point of never talking to me again," Spot laughed sadly, almost angrily, before turning his back to me entirely and switching the video back on. 

_"How old are you today, Jack?" Said a woman behind the camera. The little boy in the oversized cowboy hat grinned, showing the holes of a fallen front tooth. _

_"Mommy, you know how old I am!!" He said, practically beaming._

_"Does Gabriel know?" His mother asked, turning the camera to the little boy hiding behind his hair._

_"Gabe!!" Jack squealed, nearly pouncing on the other boy, wrapping his small arms around Gabe in a fierce embrace. _

_"Jack…Jack, I can't breathe," Gabe said, giggling softly as Jack looked at him, eyes wide._

_"Mommy…mommy!! Look!! I'm five years old!!" Jack held up four fingers, which only made Gabe laugh. _

_"Yes, you are, sweetie," His mom said, focusing the camera on Gabe, who was smiling fondly at Jack. _

_"Gabe, did you know…did you know that that's a cam-in-a?? We're gonna be on TV!!" Both boys gazed at the lens, mesmerized. Then, for no reason besides the obvious friendship between them, Jack kissed Gabe forcefully on the cheek, the two ending on the ground, giggling._

"Spot…I'm sorry about what happened. I mean…it wasn't right for him to do that to you," I said, not really knowing if I should or not. It's just what I felt needed to be said. 

"I'm not sorry for what happened! Why would I be?? At least I have a reason to tag to him hating me!" Spot said, ejected the videotape and tossing it on his bed. 

"Spot…he doesn't hate you. I mean…you don't just hate your best friend over something like that."

"How the hell would you know, Higgins?? You didn't even move here until senior year, after all of this was over. After everyone conveniently forgot that Jack and I had ever been friends. You never saw me dealing with it. You didn't have to comfort me, so just…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes and sniffling, "…just fuck off."

"Spot, give me a chance to make this right, ok? Please??" I said softly, unable to bear watching him suffer anymore. As much as Spot _was_ an asshole, he was still my friend. My friend who was currently broken-hearted. And I needed to help him. 

Therefore switching into matchmaker-mode. Ah, how dangerous I am when I go into full-blown Fiddler-on-the-Roof persona. 

"Race…just go away. You can't help something that's he's deemed dead for four years." 

I sighed, walking towards the window and gazing out at the lawn. The lawn…where Skittery (gay) and Snitch ("straight" HAHA) were making out, completely oblivious as I yelled out the window. 

Turning back to Spot, who, despite himself, was looking amused, I said, "Ok…look at those two down there. They have got to be the most obvious soul mates on this planet. They've been that way since before college. But they're only just realizing it. And do you want to know why?? 

"Because they were friends. They were afraid of breaking their friendship, which, I can almost guarantee, is the reason Jack freaked out. Besides…half the stuff you do when you're drunk is really what you want, but are too afraid to do when you're sober." I crossed my arms over my chest, smiling smugly and singing "We Are The Champions" in my head.

            "What are you suggesting, exactly?" Spot asked, slowly lowering his gaze back to the floor. 

            "Hold on…let me borrow your phone," I said, grabbing it off his bed before he had time to even furrow his brow. I quickly dialed Jack's cell phone number, and grinned when he picked up.

            "'ello?" He said. I choked back laughter because he, like Spot, sounded like he'd been crying. 

            "Hey. It's Race…can you do me a favor and meet me in the…laundry room? I need to talk to you for a second."

            I smiled triumphantly when he said he'd be there in a few minutes. 

            "Um…Race…" Spot said, rubbing his knuckles nervously…I think. Do NOT kill the matchmaker, Spot!!

            "Come on. You have a date with destiny, buddy-boy!" 

            "Whoa…dude, you can't just drop me off in the laundry room with a guy who hasn't spoken to me in four years and expect everything to be ok!!"

            I smiled at him. Ah, he underestimates my powers, "Yeah I can."

~

            "Race, I refuse to go in there," Spot hissed, literally pulling me away from the laundry room door. I laughed, pushing him towards the door, towards Jack. Towards whatever would make him happy. Whatever would make him stop moping, for Christ's sake!

            "Spot, I swear to God! If you don't go in that room now, I'll personally beat your ass so the morgue won't even be able to use your teeth to identify you," I smiled after saying it, just to make it all the creepier. It sounded like he whimpered (is _that_ why he's called Spot?) before positioning himself in front of the door. I sighed, turned the knob, and pushed him inside. 

            "Ok, you two…make up or I'll kill you both, ok? OK!" I said, gazing amusedly at the shocked expressions on both of their faces. I locked the door from the outside, laughing silently to myself. They were SO going to end up christening the laundry room tonight!****

---------

            I think it was four hours before I saw Spot again. I was reading in the library when he wandered in, his shirt backwards and his eyes glazed over like he was sleepwalking.             "Hey Spot," I said, setting down my book and waving him over to my table. I don't really think he knew who I was at that moment. He blinked a few times before even speaking. 

            _"Race…hi," He said, almost like it was a question. And the look of his eyes wasn't one of a sleepwalker. He definitely was NOT tired._

_            "You ok?" I asked, laughing silently to myself._

_            "I feel like I'm airing on walk."_

_            "Oh, ok. So everything's normal. Things better with Jack?"_

            "Jack? Oh…Jack. He's back in my room. Hurt his leg…doing laundry."

_Man, do those two do "laundry" a lot. And, since that heat wave hit, I refuse to go into that room. I send all my clothes to my mother, thank you very much. _

Eh…at least I was right about them. Though I refuse to sing Matchmaker unless I get paid. 

**End******

**Next Chapter:** Um…I think Itey. If I continue this, it'll be Itey. I' not sure because A) It's no longer summer and B) I have a new fic I'm dying to write, lol. 

Anne: *singing* Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match!!!!"

Race: *glowers* Not funny. 

Spot: (after removing his tongue from Jack's throat) It's funny, kid. Just deal with it or she'll hurt you.

Anne: *grins and hands Spot a cookie* Damn right I'll hurt him…heehee

Race: Um…cheesecake?

**[1] **Sto andando castrarlo, voi pollone scopante del rubinetto means *giggles insanely*  'I'm going to castrate you, you fucking cock sucker.' I know no Italian and used a translator for this, so don't blame me if I'm wrong. It's funny reglardless *hyperventilates*

**[2]** I'm saying this based off of a weather report I watched for Rome. It was warmer then the smaller cities, so that's the basis. AND Rome is way warmer then here, so I can say that it's hot there, at least. Don't shoot me if I'm wrong

**_SOs_**

******Imaginelet**: *grins* You make me a happy child. I love that line, too. I dunno…I just like imaging my little newsies talking to each other like that, heehee. LOL, I hope you're as excited about this chapter as you were with the last one ^ _____ ^

            **Gothic Author**: *drops to her knees and begs* Forgiveth me!! I beg for it!! Thistle asked for Spot and Jack, so I had to write it. She's my friend, lol. If it means anything…go read Prefer It That Way, lol. That's YOUR Race/Spot 

^ ______ ^

            **Thistle**: See!! I did it, heehe!! I finally got this chapter out!!! I hope you like it. Not very much Spot/Jack action, but it's ok, right? Right?!?! I hope so…I wrote it for you dearie, so I hope you at least aren't going to kill me for it, lol.

            **Stage**: *pets Dutchy in a non-perverted way* I feel bad for him, too, lol. And Specs. Diabetic!Specs is adorable, though, right? Heehee. And fluffy endings are just…an unwritten rule for this fic, lol.

            **Artemis-chan of Redwing**: It was a good kind of depression, though, right?? Heehee, I think so. Made the ending nicer. I LOVE Diabetic!Specs. He just makes me smile!! And Denial!Snitch can be yours for the low, low price of one dollar…that is, if you can separate him and Skitts. They've been locked in their dorm room for WAY too long, LMAO!!

            **Studentnumber24601**: *grins* Dutchy is quite silly, now isn't he. I wouldn't be able to resist ANY newsie dipped in sprinkles. "Ah, yes. I'd like a fudgesicle and a Spot-fudge sundae, thanks." Heehee, I'm such a dork. But Diabetic!Specs is my baby, so I'm very proud of him. He's…he's come so far *sniffles* Oh!! My baby has been decloseted!!!!! And, no, I'm not crazy ^ _____ ^

            **BrooklynNewsgirl**: Heehee, glad you love it. More for you, dear!!

            **Chicago**: Heehee, cuteness, eh? I like having my babies called cute, WEO!! Heehee, my fics are my babies, heeheeheheehahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa…that was some weird laughter!! Anyway, muses do suck sometimes. I mean…this chapter took a very, VERY long time because Dutchy!Muse and Suck-face Snitch!Muse have been refusing to work, lol!!! Evil hobbitssses. 

            **Nakaia Aidan-Sun**: Great? Wonderful? *rolls over, happily dead* Ah, how I love reviews like that. You make my day you do *nods* And here's the next chapter for you, love ^ _____ ^ Enjoy!!

__


	5. Itey

**We're Having A Heat Wave**

By Sweet Anne, Anne, Kelly…whatever you know me by, lol

**Disclaimer**: I have all the Newsies stashed in my closet with Benji, Davey and Tony. Meh, they're all so sexy!!  

**Summary**: What would you do if your girlfriend broke up with you because she realized you were gay? Or because she realized your best friend was in love with you? 

**Note** Heehee, this chapter is dedicated to SpecsGlasses…because she rocks, HAHA!!

**Chapter five: **Itey

            Pie Eater and I met during my senior year of high school. He was a freshman in college and relatively new to the area. I guess he thought going to school here would be a nice change from wherever he was from. 

_            HA, he was so wrong!_

_            But anyway, my brother dragged me to some party the first weekend of September. It was exactly two days after I came out to my family and he was, thankfully, accepting the fact. _

_Of course, he decided that he'd find me a "nice piece of man-ass" that night, which I knew wouldn't happen, but that's Damian for you. _

Needless to say, any frat party that my brother dragged me to was like dental work, but after hanging inside for a while, I decided to go outside. 

_And that's when I saw him. Even with his back turned to me I could tell he was the most beautiful man alive. The curve of his back as he stretched his shoulders. The way his shirt hung loosely and still managed to bring out every dip and curve of his side. The way his hair was too long and perfect, all at the same time. _

_Yeah, I was attracted to him from the start. But, when he turned around, it became more then attraction. I just…God, I'm almost certain that I fell for him when his eyes met mine, as clichéd as that sounds. _

_"Hi," He had said, smiling kindly. That had taken me by surprise because I was just an ugly, gay, Italian high school student. But I smiled back._

_"Hey," I responded quietly, finding some fragment of a backbone and taking a step forward. _

_Before I say anything else, this isn't one of those stories where the two people fall madly in love and kiss. I wish!_

_No, he just kept smiling until he noticed my t-shirt. HA, the one Damian had said wasn't appropriate for a college party._

_"You like AFI?" He asked, practically beaming. I nodded, my smile growing as he began talking about seeing them in concert._

_And that's how it went with us. When I graduated high school, he was the first one to congratulate me, even though he wasn't family. When I learned that he and I would be going to be at the same college, he rented my favorite movie and watched it with me…four times. _

_I loved him so much more then I should have. It broke my heart every time he found a new girlfriend and it hurt even more when she dumped him. And that's all they ever did. They just dumped him. He was either too quiet or too wholesome or too kind. He was never perfect enough for any of these girls. I wanted to scream that I'd never hurt him like they all did._

_But I didn't. I just played the role of the best friend, comforting him each time some tramp broke his heart and praying that he'd realize on his own that I was the only one who'd love him enough to never leave him. _

---------

            It was just after midnight when I heard someone knocking on my apartment door. With the combination of rain pounding on the roof and me blasting "Addicted" through my stereo, I'm surprised I even heard the tapping. I felt the knocking more then I actually heard it, but that comes from knowing who was on the other side of the door. 

I just know when Pie's around. I'm like a frickin compass pointing to…well…him.

            "Who is it?" I called, even though I knew who stood in the hallway outside my room. I walked across the room to turn off the Simple Plan CD I had been using to drown my sorrows and then crossed over to the door.

            "It's me…Pie."

            I quickly unlocked and opened the door, shocked at the image before me. Instead of the bright eyes and brilliant smile I had expected, tear-stained cheeks and trembling lips met me, "Pie…Pie, are you alright?" I asked, my eyes widening slowly as I put a hand on his shoulder. He was ice cold. 

            I moved away from the door to let him in, his tall frame moving through the threshold, "Yeah…I'm great," He said slowly, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, "I just needed to talk to you…" He bit his lip slowly, noticing that I was wearing a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants and a white wife beater, "Oh man…I wasn't thinking about the time. I'm sorry…you're getting ready for bed."

            I quickly shook my head, frowning as he began to walk back towards the door, "Don't be stupid, ok? I was just getting comfortable, you know? To read and…stuff. I have nothing to do tomorrow, anyway," I motioned towards the couch, "Sit down, ok? I'm always here when you need to talk, you idiot!" 

            He hesitated a second before taking off his raincoat and sitting on the black monstrosity in the middle of my living room. I sat back in the chair I had been lounging in before, right across from him. We always sat like this when he came over, but it felt so much different now. He had always been smiling when we sat together. Something was seriously wrong with him and, God, did it rip out my heart by not knowing what it was.

            "Um…so what's up?" I asked slowly, not sure what to do. I had an idea of what had brought him here, but never, in all the time I've known him, had something like this brought him to tears.

            "I just wanted to talk to you…needed to, actually," He said, wiping his cheek again and sniffling. He looked me straight in the eye after doing so and I felt like I was being interrogated. I was actually waiting for someone to shove an intense light in my face. 

            "A…about what?" I asked as slowly as I could without making my fear obvious. I seriously had never seen him looking so determined. He looked both at the verge of tears and about to rip out my throat. 

            Great combination, eh?

            His eyes still boring into mine, he licked his lips and then asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love with me??"

            Insert long, drawn-out, overly dramatic pause that lasts an hour in a movie but is, in all actuality, only a few seconds long right…here.

 Neither of us moved for what seemed like a decade and my mind was racing trying to think of what I could say, if anything. Pie just sat there, eyes still on mine, his hands folded as he patiently waited for a response. My mouth simply opened and then closed again. 

Finally, after I was positive he had drilled a hole through the back of my head with his stare, his eyes dropped to his shoes, "That's mostly why I'm here. Erin…she broke up with me…because she realized that you were in love with me. Well, that's what she thinks…" He looked back up at me, his eyes soft and innocent, "Was she right?"

I finally found it in me to speak and, of course, the first thing to come to mind was a blatant lie, "Pie…I don't know what Erin told you, but I haven't felt that way for a long time. I love you, don't get me wrong. But as my best friend…" I hesitated before leaning forward and touching his arm lightly. He…God, it looked like he smiled. Impossible! He's straight, "I realized that loving you the way I did was…was like living a fantasy, you know? A lie. So I accepted that I'd never be more then a friend to you."

"You could've told me, though! You know you can tell me anything!" He really did look pissed, which was so rare for Pie that I sighed. 

"Look at us. You…God, Pie, you're every girl's dream. You're sensitive and beautiful, so full of love and emotion that sometimes it's hard to talk to you without wanting to cry. Every word that you say is poetry. What girl wouldn't want a guy like you?? And then there's me! I'm just everyone's friend! I'm the stupid Italian who hides in the back of the classroom and melts into a white wall wearing all black! I could never compete with any of those girls…I was never what you were looking for!" Don't cry, _voi bambino_,don't you dare cry!

Pie started rubbing his forehead with his hand and I knew for a fact that he was trying not to get mad, "Jesus, Itey!! Why do you always do that?? You make it seem like I'm this amazing, undefeatable god, while, in all actuality, you're the one I admire. You're the one I wish I could be more like. In your shadow, I'm nothing at all, and that's the way I like it. You're the most accomplished and intelligent person that I know," He sighed, closing his eyes for a second before looking back over at me. I turned to avoid his gaze, "You challenge me at every turn, Itey. You put me in my place when I need it. You keep me in line, for Christ's sake!!"

"Pie, stop it. You don't need to lie," I muttered, burying my head in my hands.

"Itey...I don't lie to you. I wouldn't and you know that. You've just...you've always made it seem like you were above loving anyone. That you were happy being who you were. Being _alone_. And I realize that it was all an act. That you, like everyone else, craved that physical, emotional and spiritual feeling of love. A mutual love. An _unconditional_ love!" He bit his lip, his chin quivering slightly, "I know I've been looking for it all my life. And what really hurts me is...is that it's been right in front of me since a stupid frat party my freshman year of college."

My eyes widened and I jumped from my chair, "Don't!" I started moving backwards, trying to get as far from his as I could, "I don't need your pity, Pie! I don't want you to feel sorry for me! You're straight and perfect...and I understand that! But don't mock me by lying! I don't need it!"

He started drumming on his knees, "For starters, I'm not straight, you idiot. Erin helped me realized just how frickin _gay_ I am!!" 

I cut him off before he could continue, "You are not!! You like _women_!!"

"Yeah, women with penises!!" He said, voice raised, "And another thing...I don't need to lie to you. I happen to love you."

"This...we...you're nuts!" I started pacing, shaking my head and keeping my eyes on the ground, "You don't love me...I mean...not the way I do. You think of me as a friend...a...a companion! Besides...you know too much about me! We're too comfortable together. I want..." God, what did I want? Besides him, of course? "...I want to be swept off my feet by something so shocking that I can't breathe for days after being in contact with it! I want to be cherished and caressed...and...I want to be told I'm the one! God, I want to be loved so badly that we both physically hurt when we're not together!! But…no, I cannot believe that, just because you're having a mid-life crisis or something, you're suddenly in love me!" I was starting to get really angry now, "I'm just supposed to…to leap into your arms because you've finally quit being a moron and realized that the person who'll love you most has always been right in front of you?? I mean…but…" 

"Stop it!!" It was definitely his turn to be angry, "I'm not as big of a moron as you think!! I don't feel sorry for you or pity you! I've just…I've _always_ loved you!! I've been an idiot, but I'm willing to admit this now. I. Love. You." He stood from his seat, walking over to me and sending me a heart-wrenching look of pain. Slowly he raised a hand to touch my cheek and I shuddered. 

Tears began forming in my eyes, "You're going to break my heart," I pulled away, taking a step back, "I can't let us do this!" I sidestepped my way back to the chair and sat down. Pie followed suit and sat across from me on the couch, "You're desperate. You're going through a mid-life crisis! I don't know…you're fucking biological clock is ticking!!" I threw up my arms in desperation.

Pie stared for a second, his mouth open, and then he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, "You're completely out of your mind and I love you for it!"

I winced, hiding my face in my hands, "You have to stop saying that!! We can't do this. I can't let myself do this!"

I felt him sit on the arm of the chair, his hand slowly running up and down my arm, "Why not? It's not like we have anything to lose."

I slowly shook my head, "No…no, you're so wrong. We have everything to lose!" I dared to look at him, then, and fighting my tears was almost unbearable, "I can't lose my best friend, my family, just because my feelings are almost too strong to keep under control. Losing you would kill me, Pie. You're all I have," I was shaking so violently that I thought I might pass out. 

I whimpered as Pie wrapped me into a hug, but didn't fight him. His arms were comforting, "Alright," He whispered into my hair, "I won't push you. But let me stay the night."

I pulled away from him, "What?"

"No," He said with a laugh, "I meant on the couch. It's pouring outside and I don't think my car'll work with this much water. I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise!" I raised my eyebrows and he laughed some more, "Scout's honor!" 

I smacked his shoulder lightly, smiling slowly, "You were never a scout!"

He pouted, grabbing the spot where I'd hit him and pretending to truly be hurt, "You wouldn't kick me out into the cold, wet streets after crippling me, would you??"

I laughed, "Want to bet?" 

He smiled, placing a hand on my thigh and squeezing, "Yeah, I'll bet."

My eyes widened and I stood from my chair, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. I downed half the bottle before looking up and seeing Pie smiling in the entranceway, "Hey…um…is it ok for me to stay?"

I nodded slowly, closing the cap of the water bottle and setting it on the counter, "Yeah, I was only joking before. It's not a problem."

"Ok, just give me a blanket and a pillow and I'll be out of your hair until morning," He said, walking over to the couch and bending to remove the pillows. I rushed over and grabbed his hand as he reached for one.

"Hey, this couch sucks. We can share my bed," I walked into my bedroom and started fixing extra blankets and pillows onto one side.

"Um…are you sure?" Pie asked, still standing by the couch in the living room. I laughed and dragged him into the room.

"Dude, you're still my best friend. I still trust you and everything you say," I sat at the edge of my bed and slipped under the covers while Pie raised an eyebrow.

"Not everything I say," He muttered, sitting down with his back to me. I watched him remove his shirt before I rolled onto my side and faced the wall. 

"Your delusions of love haven't changed who you are, _psico_," I said with a laugh, feeling him slide under the covers and kick my leg. 

"What the hell does psico mean??" He asked, jabbing a finger into my back until I turned to face him. I laughed quietly, seeing his smile in the dim light of a streetlamp streaming through the cracks in the blinds.

"I'll tell you in the morning," I murmured, snuggling into the blankets.

"Goodnight, Itey," He said, shivering a little bit. I propped myself up on one elbow and realized how cold he had to be since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You want another blanket?" I asked, waiting a moment for his reply before crawling across the bed and pressing myself against his back, one arm wrapped around his chest.

I heard a sigh escape his lips, "Itey…what are you doing?" 

I laughed quietly as his hand reached up to take hold of mine, "Keeping you warm," I whispered. I felt him nod as he settled deeper into my arms. 

"Goodnight Itey."

"Night," I said softly, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. 

After a few moments, his voice rang through the darkness of the room, "I love you." 

I kicked him before I muttered,  "Shut up." I couldn't fight back the smile, though, when he squeezed my hand and I slipped under the blanket of sleep. 

Rain was still drumming on the roof when I woke up the next morning. I started to wipe the sleep out of my eyes when I heard a voice say, "Good morning, beautiful." 

Pie was propped up slightly on one elbow, this calm, happy smile on his face.

"God, what were you doing?" I gasped for air, sitting up as best as I could. His smile widened slightly and he shrugged.

"I just like watching you sleep. You're like an angel."

"Yeah, an ugly one," I replied, lowering my eyes slightly and pulling at a loose thread in the sheet. 

I felt Pie tip my chin up gently with his finger and I met a pair of passionate eyes that made me shiver, "No. A beautiful one."

I groaned, sinking back under the blanket, knowing for a fact that my hair had gravity-defying qualities and my face was covered in pillow creases. Peaking over the edge of the blanket, I saw that he looked amazing, even though he, too, had just woken up. His hair was tousled and his eyes were still glassy from sleep. He moved over slightly to pull the blanket away from my face, "Come on. I didn't get a goodnight kiss, so I at least deserve a good morning one." A teasing glint flashed through his eyes and I smiled. 

"You're insane!" I said, running a hand through my ratty hair. I wished he would at least look the other way so I could brush the rat's nest on top of my head!

Slowly his bottom lip moved forward to form a pout. And he widened his eyes to increase the bullshit innocence he was trying to pull off. Meh…come on, Itey…say no. Ignore the fact that you've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in your life…ignore, dammit!!!

"Itey, how dangerous could it be? It's only a kiss."

Ha, only a kiss to him. It's an entire LIFE for me. This was really it. It was the moment where, if we kissed and laughed in each other's faces afterwards, our entire friendship would be down the drain. Or if we thought it felt right, we'd be meant for each other, right? If we saw fireworks and felt Cupid shooting us in the ass…

Wait…what the hell am I talking about. Screw logic!

I swallowed hard, moistening my lips quickly as I gazed into his eyes. This wasn't a joke to me.

And, just by looking into his eyes, I knew it wasn't a joke to him either. He was serious as hell about wanting to kiss me, but… "Pie, do you love me?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip until I was positive it would fall off.

And, with this nervous, retarded Italian laying next to him, all he could do was smile. Beautifully smile, "More then you'll ever know. There aren't enough words to express how happy just lying here, with you, makes me. I love you with everything I have, everything I can give! You're everything to me, Itey…I've always loved you…"

He was going to say more. I could tell. It was just that I didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

Kissing him seemed like such a better idea. And, believe me, it was. 

He pulled me against his chest, his hand lying just underneath my wife beater and massaging the skin at the small of my back. I was overwhelmed by how warm he was, how sweet he tasted. How beautiful his eyes were when I opened mine and saw him gazing back at me, this amazing passion glazed over the smooth brown. 

My heart stopped beating when he pulled away and I just thought, for that second, that he was regretting this. But he wasn't. I could tell by the hug he pulled me into.

He had meant it.

All of it.

---------

            _It's a ritual in my house to go home for birthdays, no matter where you happen to be at the time. _

_            So, obviously, when my birthday rolled around (June 14th,) I had no choice but to make the ten-minute drive from our apartment to my parent's house._

_            And, yes, I did say "our apartment." Pie moved in with me exactly three hours after our first kiss. Believe me, that boy works fast…in more then one way._

_            Not that I'm complaining._

_            …Off topic…ok…my birthday. Yeah, that's where we were. Well, I had decided to…um…show Pie my old bedroom after we had eaten my cake. Mama, Papa, Damian and a few of his friends were all downstairs, watching whatever sports game was on TV._

_            And Pie was more then eager to see if my bed was worthy of our presence._

_            Don't be a pervert!! I don't mean like that!!_

_            He was jumping on my bed, like the five-year-old he was at times, laughing insanely when I attacked his legs and caused him to topple down on top of me. _

_            Which led to kissing…which somehow, though I'm too innocent to know how, led to me being shirtless…which led to the door bursting open and Damian laughing victoriously. _

_            "I told you!! I SO told you!!" He said, pointing at his friend by his side. Damian's friend, might I add, did not look happy with me. Especially not when he handed Damian what looked like a fifty-dollar bill. _

_            "Dude, you just lost me a lot of money," He glowered before walking out of the doorway. _

_            "You…you guys were betting on us?" Pie stuttered, his eyes slightly wide. Damian laughed._

_            "It's not like it was much of a gamble…for me at least."_

**End******

**Next Chapter:** Swifty plus a gay chat room equals… MUAH HA HA! 

            Anne: *is melting* Oh dear God…just the idea of Pie shirtless…and Itey in a wife beater. Meh…

            Blatantly Gay!Spot: I have to agree…SEX ON LEGS!!!!!

            Busted-Knee! Jack: SPOT!!!!!!

            BG! S: *sheepishly* Sorry…you're double the sex on legs, Jacky-boy…like Doublemint gum!!! 

**SOs**

            **Nakaia Aidan-Sun**: Awesome? Really? Heehee, thankies, dear!! You make me feel special!! LOL, I continued!! WOO! One more chapter and then it's finished. After that, it's my Skittery/Snitch fic. That'll be interesting. Hope you like it when it's out!   

            **Imaginelet**: LOL, I love you for loving it!! WOO!! And I honestly don't think it's that funny…but, like the lovely SpecsGlasses pointed out, I'm my harshest critic…so that explains that ^ __ ^ I'm glad the Fiddler On The Roof bit had you laughing, though. WOO

            **Zip1899**: Houston, we have a favorite chapter notification! Code Blue! Code Blue!! Send in back up!! Next chapter!! Roger, roger!!! HAHA, I'm so weird!

            **Thistle**: Heehee, that chapter was totally for you, babe!! I'm glad you liked it. And the AFI and Rancid snippets were also for you, though I loved throwing them into my story. Mmm…Davey, Davey, Davey!! NO VIOLENCE!! WOO I'm saved! LMAO, I sent you an email telling you about the continuation of the Spot/Jack chapter, so you know about that…hope you enjoy this one!!!!

            **Studentnumber24601**: LOL, I made squeak-free Jack and Spot, WOO!! I am proud of that, actually, as odd as that may seem… HA. And Race is the best matchmaker ever!! Though I really like him as a drummer *hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge…etc.* Wow…I'm a dork…oh well. 

P.S.-Matchmaker! Race is available to rent for the low, low price of…um…a cranberry muffin ^ _______ ^

            **Shadowlands**: Oh man…27 degrees Celsius is…what…seventies, eighties? I'm not sure. I'm a Fahrenheit girl, lol. But that has got to be warm! Meh…it's so cold here. Forty degrees!! I can't feel my fingers after going outside :( LMAO, but Racetrack is ALWAYS cool, so I live.

            **Artemis-chan of Redwing**: You find my little matchmaker interesting, eh? Ha, that's good to know. Though, I dare say, he will be a bachelor for a while longer. I think I'm going to side-pairing him in my Skittery/Snitch fic when I write it…who knows, lol?

AND Skittery and Denial!Snitch have been successfully mailed to…your…um…somewhere in your general area…which means somewhere in the continental united states, LMAO!!

            **Gothic Author**: LOL, thought you'd like that little pink towel Such a great image, right? Heehee, I'm glad you aren't going to kill me. 

            **SpecsGlasses**: Oh god…what the hell can I say to you?? For starters, you're INSANE!! You reviewed four frickin times, you nut!!!! Oy…HAHA, I love you for it. Your reviews made me laugh so much, too. Jeez…well…just so you don't kill me, I'm going to send this out. WEOOO!!!!! Oh, and Diabetic!Specs is a great obsession to have, lol. I have one with him, too…though we need to fight Dutchy for him!


	6. Swifty

**Chapter six: **Swifty

Dedicated to the lovely Alarice (SpecsGlasses)...because I love her and am getting a shrine and appreciation ritual out of it, HAHA

_Whenever your mom tells you not to talk to strangers online, ignore her. I listened to that for the majority of my teenage years and you know what it got me??_

Shit.

After listening to her bitch about the evils of the Internet and Instant Messenger for sixteen years, I finally snapped. Yeah, that's right. She's been trying to taint my mind since I was two years old.

Lovely woman, I'm telling you.

I guess she was one of the main reasons I entered the chat room the night I arrived here, at college. Yeah, I'm secure enough to admit that I entered a Gay Chat on AIM. 

That's when I met him. 

HIM.

Himhimhimhimhimhim!!! 

He goes here, to this college, though he doesn't want to tell me his real name yet. I think he's nervous about actually meeting, though I can't say that I'm not freaking out about the idea.

There's one small problem.

He's the second guy that I'm in love with at this very moment.

Yeah, that's actually a huge problem. 

Come on. I know you want to tell me just how screwed I am. It's not like I don't know already. 

You can't be in love with two guys at the same time.

Not even if you want to.

---------

In my opinion, the best part of a heat wave is the day after it ends. The essence of rain is one of my favorite smells and the cool feeling that almost makes your skin itch was worth the pain we suffered through by drowning in a heat wave. 

Ok, maybe that's a lie. The best part of the heat wave was me having my entire dorm room to myself because my roommate was smart and went outside. 

I _live_ for computer time on my own, let me tell you. Can you really blame me? I told you about my evil, sadistic mother. 

I also told you about my love for Darksilenteyes, the guy I met online, so that would be one more very strong reason for me to want time to rape and ravage the computer. 

HA, rape and ravage.

Ahem…anyway…

It's hard to explain what it is about D that I love. Maybe it's the mystery of not knowing who he is, what he looks like. Not knowing the outward appearance of him makes my love seem more genuine. It doesn't seem like something that will last only until someone new comes along. 

Even those reasons seem strange. I can't understand why he won't tell me his real name. It isn't exactly normal to tell your best friend that you're in love with a guy who you refer to as D because his real identity is a secret. 

I think that fact is in favor of Bumlets. Score's even between the two of them. Though, with Bumlets, I can see him, smell him…touch him. 

Well, maybe not _touch_ as in physical contact. He'd think it was weird, especially since I haven't been able to spit out a complete sentence in his general direction without my legs giving out.

Another point for Bumlets. He wins.

He always wins when I do this. 

I just…God, sometimes I wish I were straight. HA, that's like blasphemy in the gay world, I know, but things would be a lot simpler. At least with girls, you know they're interested because they flirt like crazy. With another guys, it's different because everything a guy does can be considered gay, therefore acting as a symbol of affection. That, my friend, is dangerous logic, ending in more black eyes then I think are healthy.

Straight guys have it easy.

Ok, insert dramatic, woe-is-me sigh right here and then I'll shut up about the pains of being gay. I don't think I'd really like being straight any way. Boobs have always creeped me out for some reason.

Blah, ok. That's enough of me thinking. I'm just going to sit at my computer and log on to IM. Maybe D's on. That'd be a nice distraction from my warped thought pattern. 

I wasn't really surprised when I saw that my online lover-boy was on. He never really signed off. Away messages were either up or he was on. Simple. 

His screen popped up about two seconds after I signed on, giving me a mini-heart attack, though I'm not complaining. He's just...too adorable for words: **darksilenteyes**: i just broke my own record!

****

runlikeme66swift: heehee, what record would that be?

****

darksilenteyes: ...ice cream. Two minutes flat. One whole carton

I couldn't help but laugh as I read that. See, that's one of the major pluses of talking to him after basically raking my mind with questions. He's so random and amazing that I forget exactly why I was driving myself crazy in the first place. 

****

runlikeme66swift: oh, the ways I question your sanity

****

darksilenteyes: shush shush. you know you'd only like me crazy

****

runlikeme66swift: that may be true, but still. Don't you have a huge brain freeze? You just killed half your sperm cells by giving them hypothermia!!

****

darksilenteyes: Sperm?

****

runlikeme66swift: AH, holy shit! I meant brain!! Really, I did! 

****

darksilenteyes: haha, whatever you say, Romeo

…HA, can't help it. Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? You ALL knew that was coming, so shut up. HA, I'm his Romeo! Wait…that means…

****

runlikeme66swift: Dude, you just admitted I'm the butch :-P

****

darksilenteyes: Hey, I don't mind being your bitch, sexy man *tries to wink seductively*

****

darksilenteyes: ...*fails miserably*

****

runlikeme66swift: if only I knew who you really were. Then I could tell you your winks were sexy indefinitely

****

darksilenteyes: we've been through this already, Swifty

I sighed to myself, knowing he was sighing along with me. He just didn't want me to know who he was. I wouldn't be surprised if, when we finally do meet, if we ever do meet, he wears a bag over his face. 

****

runlikeme66swift: no shit, Sherlock

****

darksilenteyes: dig deeper, Watson

****

runlikeme66swift: HA, who can make the sun shine with her smile

****

darksilenteyes: ...did you just refer to me with a Mary Tyler Moore theme song?

****

darksilenteyes: Oh, how gay they make them these days

****

runlikeme66swift: Me? Gay?? Highly unlikely. So whatcha wearin', you sexy, sexy man, you?

Why the hell did I just remind myself of that blonde on _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_? Yeesh!!

****

darksilenteyes: Right now? My heart on my sleeve :-(

Dear God, please hold on as I melt! I love this guy!

****

runlikeme66swift: Aw, you're adorable. If only I could see you pout *hint hint nudge nudge*

****

darksilenteyes: You're nuts, kid

Insert devilish smile...

****

runlikeme66swift: what about my nuts?

****

darksilenteyes: OK, since you're mind is CLEARLY in the gutter, I'll rephrase: You're _crazy_, kid!

****

runlikeme66swift: blah blah blah...I'm not crazy

****

runlikeme66swift: loopidity doop doop

****

darksilenteyes: HA, yeah. Totally not crazy

A smile began to pull at my lips as I leaned back in my chair, staring up at the posters I had tacked to the ceiling. Hey, it beats looking at the peeling popcorn ceiling that lay beneath my music and Blue's Clue's posters. And, before it is said, YES, Blue's Clues. Got a problem?

****

runlikeme66swift: I've decided to call everyone Steve

****

darksilenteyes: That was random…and won't that get confusing?

I considered that for a second, but only ended up chuckling at the idea of saying the name "Steve" and having the entire world population respond. 

****

runlikeme66swift: Nah

****

darksilenteyes: Can I be Stevey?

****

runlikeme66swift: NO!! Only Steve

****

runlikeme66swift: Be proud of our Steve Mafia!!

****

darksilenteyes: ...we get a mafia??

****

runlikeme66swift: :-D Yup. It's led by that guy from Blue's Clues

****

darksilenteyes: ...Steve?

****

runlikeme66swift: No. Joe

****

darksilenteyes: Ha, you're an idiot

****

runlikeme66swift: I should probably resent that comment...

****

darksilenteyes: ...but you don't, so shut up

Mmm...I really do love how well he knows me. 

****

runlikeme66swift: Blah to you!

****

darksilenteyes: HA, that reminds me. My roommate sounded like a congested vampire this morning. It was funny as hell

****

runlikeme66swift: ...why does he sound like that? That idea is...REALLY creepy...

****

darksilenteyes: He's sick. Kinda a combination of things. Got him out of my room, so I'm happy

****

runlikeme66swift: What's he sick with? You try to make him do the baby dance with you and he barf?

****

darksilenteyes: HA, except for NOT

****

runlikeme66swift: :-P

****

runlikeme66swift: so what's wrong with him?

****

darksilenteyes: A cough, sore throat and mono

****

runlikeme66swift: POLO!!!

****

darksilenteyes: NO! Bad Swifty, bad!! Not 'Marco!' MONO!!! 

****

runlikeme66swift: *sigh* If you'd let me see you for REAL, you could spank me for being naughty *wiggles eyebrows*

****

darksilenteyes: Don't guilt trip me

I sighed again, feeling bad for being an ass to him. I just wanted to know who he was. OR at least know why he wouldn't tell me who he was. 

****

runlikeme66swift: :-P

****

darksilenteyes: lol, hold on for a few. I need to get more ice cream from the store

****

runlikeme66swift: More? I thought I already told you that you were half way to the Special Olympics

****

darksilenteyes: you are a terrible, terrible person for saying that and you're going to hell

****

runlikeme66swift: I'll be waiting at the gates to let you in

****

Auto response from darksilenteyes: runlikeme66swift: Me? Gay?? Highly unlikely.

****

runlikeme66swift: *gasp* you dare quote me in an away message??

****

darksilenteyes: I'm back and you're out of your mind, kid

Right before his window started blinking, I heard a door open from across the hallway. I let out a sigh, knowing that it was Bumlets. His roommate had been out of the dorm for a while, so it could only be him. 

And, of course, I decided to torture myself by peeping out into the hallway to watch as he retreated into his room. I stopped breathing when I looked at him, the pain it caused swelling in my heart until I thought dying slowly and painfully would be better then watching him. Watching him _not_ be mine. 

Knowing that he'll never be mine. 

****

runlikeme66swift: *pouts* HE just got back into his dorm. Across the hall. Behind a door. Blah...

****

darksilenteyes: Dream Guy #1?

****

runlikeme66swift: Yeah...ick. This is really unfair, you know? Sometimes I wish I could just forget him. It must suck for you to know you share a place in my heart with another guy

****

runlikeme66swift: I'm sorry, but I think I like torturing myself because Bumlets is so far from being gay and, even if he was, he wouldn't be interesyed in me

****

darksilenteyes: Interesyed? Heehee...ANYWAY...well...maybe Dream Guy Numero Uno is waiting for you to make a move. He seems pretty gay to me

****

runlikeme66swift: shut up. You know I can't spell

****

runlikeme66swift: and everyone seems gay to you

I paused for a second before adding:

****

runlikeme66swift: Pie Eater seems gay to you

That, my friends, is a joke if I've ever heard one. Pie is one of the straightest people On. This. Planet.

****

darksilenteyes: HA, he is gay! He and Itey got together last night. They have matching skirts now

...trying to catch flies now, Swifty? Yeah, that caused a bit of a jaw-drop. 

****

runlikeme66swift: ...that's totally unfair!! BUT it doesn't mean you're right about Bumlets

****

darksilenteyes: yeah it does

****

runlikeme66swift: ugh, it does not!! You can't be right about everything, you know

****

darksilenteyes: Wanna bet?

****

runlikeme66swift: what exactly would this bet include? What are the stakes?

****

darksilenteyes: Give me a second and I'll tell you

That weird little blippity noise came from the speakers, announcing that D was currently using a mobile device. I checked my buddy list and, sure enough, a little cell phone sat happily next to his screen name. 

****

runlikeme66swift: HEY! You're using a mobile device now! 

****

runlikeme66swift: Wait...someone's knocking at my door. What do I do?

****

darksilenteyes: answer it, moron

****

runlikeme66swift: it's probably nobody, though

****

darksilenteyes: or maybe it's somebody

I hesitated, wondering why he wanted me to open the door.

****

runlikeme66swift: ...you're creepy

****

darksilenteyes: just open it

And, because I'm a pathetically whipped little person, I listened to him and opened the door, only to slam it in the face of the person on the other end. No. Frickin. Way. 

Ok, Swifty, just breathe. He's probably here for...a cup of sugar. Wait...why would he want sugar when the cafeteria is right downstairs?? No...he probably wants homework...but he isn't in any of my classes. Fuck...

"Swifty, can you please open the door?" 

How did he know my nickname? Nobody knows my nickname unless they're my friend and I'm too scared to be his friend, let alone anything else. Jesus fucking Christ! Ok...maybe if I make no noise, he'll forget I'm here...maybe. God, I'm shaking. 

"Swifty, please?" The voice on the opposite side of the door was so sad, so full of emotion, that I found myself whispering that the door wasn't locked. 

And then it opened and he stood there, looking at me with those amazing brown eyes...God, I wanted to die. Just seeing him this close to me made me want to die. I wanted him and couldn't have him! 

"Uh...um...hi..." I said, mentally kicking myself. See why he and I don't talk? I'm physically incapable of forming sentences around this boy. 

He smiled, his eyes meeting mine for a second before he started typing into the cell phone that he had in his hand. For a moment I actually forgot that the man of my (wet) dreams was standing in front of me, and I looked on curiously, wondering what he was typing.

Then I heard it. The tiny little alarm went off on my computer, signaling a new message on IM. I glanced at the screen and my brow furrowed.

****

darksilenteyes: nice to finally meet you

I gulped, eyes wide. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Bumlets...he was NOT gay. He did NOT like me. He doesn't even know I exist! 

"Don't freak out, ok?" He whispered, shoving his phone into the pocket of his shorts. He looked nervous, as though HE was the one finding out that the two guys he loved happened to be the same person! 

"Why?" I murmur, placing a hand on the back of my computer chair so my legs wouldn't give out. 

"Why should you not freak out? Because..."

I shook my head, silencing him by waving my hand, "Of course I'm going to freak out! I've told you all these things, all these secrets, and you were lying the entire time! The entire fucking time!! Why the fuck would you use someone's feelings for your own sick joke?"

"Swifty, I was never lying to you. I just...couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?" I whispered harshly, my eyes narrowing upon him. He met my gaze bravely, and I saw tears waiting for release in his eyes. God dammit! 

"I couldn't tell you, ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? I was too scared to tell you the truth about how I felt because..."

"Because why?" I mumbled, biting my lip slowly. 

"I've been straight all my life and, all of a sudden, I'm getting turned on at the sight of you. At the thought of being with you. I was terrified," He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, eyes planted firmly on the ground. I blushed when I saw that his eyes were on a pair of my boxers that were, of course, on the ground. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! 

"...So you entered that chat because..."

"I went in there because I figured I might forget about you if I met someone else. Someone who wasn't from my high school. Someone not in my college. And then you were there again and I couldn't think of a reason not to attempt talking to you. It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Little wheels in my head began to turn, trying to understand everything he was saying. He was gay. He liked me. He was looking at my boxers. HA, that didn't belong in my thought train.

I really didn't get how I couldn't have picked up on everything. He was across the hall at the same exact times that I was, our computers both on, and yet I suspected nothing. I'm such a moron. 

I suddenly realized that actual time had passed since his little speech ended, leaving a gap of silence that I had yet to fill. Looking up, I saw the fear in his eyes, the pain and the rejection he thought he would soon be receiving. 

"It still is," I whispered, taking a few steps forward. One. Two. Three. Tips of toes meet, sending chills up my spine. This, my friend, is the closest I've been to him since the changing room in high school after gym class. 

"Still is what?" Bumlets asked, the fear and pain and rejection in his eyes replaced with confusion. He looked edible when he was confused. 

"It's still a good idea."

His lips slowly formed an O and I smiled, watching every movement he made. He seemed so delicate up close. 

"You know, come to think of it, I kinda liked the idea of you being a mystery. It's no fun now," I fought back a grin as his face literally crumpled. He looked devastated and I found it delicious. 

"But...you..." He stuttered, at a loss for words. I couldn't hold back my smile any longer and, when he saw it, he smacked me, muttering something about me being an ass. 

"Dude, I hate you," He whispered, making me realize how close we were as his breath hit my face. He smelled minty.

"Don't say that" I said, my voice as low as his had been. My eyes fell strictly on his lips and I felt him reach out to touch my arm.

"Ok," He said, his voice a tiny bit more confident. Apparently he likes it when people stare at his oh-so-tempting lips. Every gay guy's dream to kiss...dear god... 

"I'm gonna..." I choked out as he moved his body closer. So fucking close. He nodded without hesitating, his hand tipping up my chin so I had to look at him rather then his lips. I didn't mind at all.

And that was when it happened. My first kiss that really mattered. The irony was it wasn't fireworks exploding behind my eyes or lips crashing together in heated passion. It was comfort. It was soothing. It was right.

__

It was real. So real that my heart began to swell, threatening to explode inside the confinement of my ribcage. My lips grew numb and my head felt dizzy.

Nothing had ever been this perfect.

And, the funny thing is, I swear, for one moment, I stopped breathing. It wasn't like the last time, though, when I had lost my breath as he walked into his room. No, this time it was far from that. 

This time it wasn't from pain at all.

---------

_One of the only good pieces of advice my mother ever gave me was this: if you find something worth fighting for, then fight until you no longer have life in you to fight any longer. _

I know she never meant for me to use it in this context, but I did. I saw it as a justification for my entire relationship with Bumlets. Before I knew the truth, I was fighting for him, even if I hadn't realized it. Afterwards, we were no longer fighting for each other. 

Once we established a steady foundation for the relationship we planned to build, we started telling people. And the hatred began, like it always does when you're a gay man open about your feelings for another man of the same sexual orientation. Bumlets and I were literally fighting for each other now. I can't even count how many fights I got in over him and I. People were so narrow-minded and I sometimes came back to my dorm to hear muffled sobs coming from across the hall.

I couldn't understand it at first. I've been out for the longest time and people were fine with it. Then, after a night of Bumlets crying into my shoulder, I realized it was because I was actually BEING gay opposed to simple stating I was. Does that make sense? Having a boyfriend sealed the deal. I was gay whether they liked it or not, so the same people who seemed ok with it now acted like I had the plague.

It's ok now, though. As ok as it possibly can be for two struggling college students, at least. He and I haven't cried or screamed or fought about people's hurtful words in a long time. We've found comfort in each other. 

When he and I kiss, it gives us both this release, this feeling of eternal security. Our lips never crash or demand. Our tongues never battle against each other, aching for space in each other's mouths. They blend together as if they were interlacing. Everything seems to interlace when we kiss. I made Bumlets laugh not too long ago. I said, when we kiss, our tongues were holding hands rather then warring against each other. 

I'm not cocky, saying that this will last forever, though I pray it will. I have doubts eating away at me every second I'm awake. 

But, when I feel his hand on the back of my neck, rubbing small circles in a way that isn't lustful, but just a need to feel my skin beneath his, I know that everything will be all right. 

**End**

**FINAL Author's Note for the story...EVER :(***dies* Guys, this story has been going on forever, and, now that it's over, I feel really depressed, LMAO. All I've been thinking about was getting it done and now I want more and more and more! 

Oh well...I have a new Skitts/Snitch fic in the works, so that'll be my new obsession. Until then...reread all six chapters and review, LOL. That'll remind me I need to write something before you people kill me

**Last SOs for this story...EVER**. **This is getting me so depressed, lol**

**imaginelet**: *dances around in a Santa outfit* Itey and Pie are cute and it makes me happy, LOL. I think that they ARE the cutest things ever. HAHA, and the bet makes me giggle, so you aren't the only one enjoying it

**Artemis-chan of Redwing**: LOL, alert the media!! We have a drool-alert!! Weee-Wooo! HAHA, I think I just made an ambulance noise...woo. HAHA, poor Itey IS under appreciated, so you joining his harem is probably a very good thing. 

AND Skittery and Snitch might be a little distracted when you get them, but that's ok, right? You don't mind if they're naked when you open up the box, right?

**Nakaia Aidan-Sun**: LOL, I definitely have to agree that getting reviews and seeing that a story you like is updated ARE the best feelings, lol. Sadly, though...Race will be partnerless in this fic. I'm pretty sure he is getting with someone in the fic I'm working on, though, so the hot little Italian will soon be...satisfied, lol

**Thistle**: Ha, I knew you'd like the parts about AFI. I do what I can to please you, babe. Pie Eater scares you? Oh my god, that's too funny, LOL!! Heehee, Jack/Spot will be coming as soon as I can get it written, lol. That'll probably be sometime in January, though, but...well...lol, AFI *makes you drool so you're distracted* 

**SpecsGlasses**: ...Alarice, darling...has anyone ever told you that you're quite frightening at times, LMAO. Oh well...Kelly loves you just as you are. Man, I just referred to myself in third person, HAHAHAHA. Teehee, you loved that chapter's ass, eh? Now that, my friend, is an interesting statement. And don't worry...I have a very LARGE fetish for cute boys crying and comforting each other. It just makes them super-sexy opposed to the normal sexiness of gay guys, haha. *giggles to self* I made you melt. I hope I get a little meltage out of this chapter, lol. MUCH LOVE TO YOU!!!!! 

**Gothic Author**: LOL, Itey may be a self-deprecating idiot, BUT he's a very sexy self-deprecating idiot. Heehee, you got teary...and then you called Itey a little moron, but still! You got teary!!!! *dances in a circle* I feel accomplished, lol 

**Shadowlands**: LOL, Itey is pretty cool, isn't he *long, deep thinking session follows* ...yes, the prophecy states that All llamas shall rule the world and that Itey is a very cool boy. 

**Sita-chan**: *smothers laughter* One of the grooviest chicks on fanfiction.net has been rendered retarded by a barely-decent fic written by a psychological moron. Now that, my friends, is when you know the world has gone crazy, lol. 

*giggles happily and watches as Itey and Blink fight* Sooo sexy...meh *passes out* 

*Anniekins, over and out* HAHA, what a great nickname...

*looks around* Dude, I'm probably going to seem like a horrible person, but I MUST stop doing shout-outs right now. I love everyone who has reviewed...but I NEED to get this chapter out.

So I'd also like to thank: **Chicago**, **TheHotness**, **Zip1899**, and **Depends Solomon**

You All Rock!!!!!!!

**End Heat Wave**


End file.
